Onigiri
by Kyorami
Summary: Rukia and Renji must overcome the obstacles thrown in their direction in order for their relationship to flourish. RukixEnji
1. Chapter 1

"Horeo, Zabimaru!"

The blade of the katana extended and assumed its familiar segmented form. Renji's hand gripped the black and crimson handle even tighter as he braced himself for the next attack. "Bring it on, Ichigo!"

It had been several years since the great war of the winter had occurred. The threat of the traitor Sousuke Aizen and his Espada had subsided, and peace was slowly returning to Soul Society. Casualties had been severe, and the Fourth Division continued to work at its full potential to heal all those who had been injured in the war. The substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, had no doubt contributed to the victory of Soul Society. As a result, Captain-Commander Yamamoto-Genryuusai considered giving him a position as captain of one of the three squads whose captains had defected. The boy was definitely had strong spirit powers, and he had the potential to be a powerful captain. His various battles were proof of this. However, as tempting as the offer was, Ichigo couldn't bear leaving his life in the human world. Instead, he just took the liberty of visiting Kisuke Urahara's shop and using the senkai gate located there to visit Soul Society whenever he wanted.

Like when he wanted to spar with Renji.

Ichigo chuckled at Renji's release of Zabimaru. "You can never fight me with just a regular blade, can you?"

"That's easy for someone with a constantly released zanpakuto to say," Renji retorted as he charged at his orange-haired opponent. Their blades clashed and for a few seconds it became a battle of strength as they pushed forward, hoping to overwhelm the other. After seeing it was a stalemate, they jumped back to catch their breath.

Renji wiped the beads of sweat off of his forehead. Ichigo mimicked the gesture. "You have some nerve to just come here whenever you want and demand a battle from me," Renji said. The corners of his lips curved into a smirk. "But you're lucky that I needed a training session anyway."

"Talkative as usual, eh, Renji?" Ichigo taunted. "That's not going to get either of us anywhere."

"If you say so." Renji swung his blade behind him. "Horeo, Zabimaru!" Thrusting it forward, Zabimaru extended and aimed for its next victim.

"Oho, it seems like Zabimaru is getting faster," Ichigo grinned. "Still not enough, though. Getsuga Tenshou!" Swinging his oversized zanpakuto down, a blade of blue-white light emerged and countered Zabimaru's attack.

Their battle progressed until Ichigo was satisfied, as had been the agreement before they began. To say that the battle would end when either of them was tired would have been pointless. Even if they did reach their limits, both Ichigo and Renji knew that they would never admit to it. The resemblance of their stubbornness was uncanny.

Renji sheathed Zabimaru as Ichigo made his way toward the wooden steps that led to the walkway that wound through the Sixth Division and sat down. He propped Zangetsu against the railing. "Thanks, old man," he said to the blade. Renji took a seat next to Ichigo.

"These are some pretty nice training grounds," Ichigo commented, looking around at the vast field. "You Gotei people sure are hardcore."

Renji scoffed. "If our facilities were anything less, how would we stay strong and fulfill our duties as protectors of Soul Society?" He placed his arms behind him and leaned back. "But of course, you would know that if you had taken the Captain-Commander's offer."

"And leave everyone in the human world? I could never do that. I can't just pretend like I never had a life there. There are people who still need me over there, too, you know." Images of Ichigo's family, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu flashed through his mind. "This way, I can go in between both worlds."

"Doesn't it get tiring, though? Wouldn't you just rather stay in one world or the other?"

Ichigo nodded. "But it's worth it if I can come back and beat your ass every now and then," he grinned.

"Don't start, you little punk." Renji grinned as well.

They both sat in silence and stared at the clear, blue sky, lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey, Renji." It was Ichigo who broke the silence.

Renji turned his head toward his friend.

"How's Rukia?"

Renji couldn't help but feel his cheeks become a shade closer to the color of his hair. He smiled. "She's fine."

"I heard that she became a Lieutenant or something," Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

"From who?"

"Urahara."

"I see…" Renji trailed off, not sure if he should be the one telling Ichigo about Rukia's life. It was always awkward whenever the orange-haired man was brought up between the two of them. No matter how much he fought it, Renji somehow always found himself feeling envious of Ichigo when he was brought up to Rukia. It had been Ichigo who had saved Rukia when she was about to be executed. It was Ichigo who was strong enough to stop Captain Kuchiki. It was Ichigo who had gained Rukia's trust so easily.

Ichigo scowled at Renji's silence. "Well? Is ol' sandal-hat right?"

"Oh." Renji snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah… she's a lieutenant now."

"So Byakuya finally gave in, eh?"

"Is it so difficult to call him by his title?" Renji asked in an irritated tone. "Captain Kuchiki. It's not a hard concept. Say it. Captain. Ku-chi-ki."

"I know what his name is," Ichigo said defensively. "I just think that it's so uptight. That guy seriously needs to loosen up. It must be a pain to have to be so… noble-like all the time. When have I ever called you Lieutenant Abarai?"

"I assure you, noble or not, respect should be instilled in every being." A cool voice replied from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo nearly choked on his own saliva.

"Good afternoon, Captain Kuchiki." Renji stood up and bowed to his superior.

"I see you have graced us with your presence yet again, Kurosaki," Byakuya said uninterestedly, staring down at the back of the spiky, orange head.

Renji gave a kick to Ichigo's side. "If you're not gonna address him, at least have the decency to look at the man."

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and stood up, turning to face the two heads of the Sixth Division. "Well, I think I'm just about done here," he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I think I'll be returning to my world now. Later, Renji, Byakuya." Before they got a chance to react, Ichigo vanished.

Renji sighed. "Really, Captain, I'm surprised he isn't a shredded corpse by now."

Byakuya disregarded his lieutenant's last statement, as tempting as it was. "There's something for you in your office. I normally wouldn't go through the trouble of coming out to find you, but the messenger said it was urgent."

Renji detected a hint of disapproval in Byakuya's voice. He cocked his eyebrow. "Urgent? What could possibly be so urgent that it would have to reach me and not you? Aren't you the captain?"

"It's not a good habit to second-guess your superiors, Renji," Byakuya's serious voice threatened.

Renji shrugged. "I'm just saying it's--"

"Just go back to your office."

"Yes, sir." Renji bowed and walked past Byakuya in the direction of the Division's offices. As he made his way back, he wondered who would need to contact him and what would be so "urgent" that Byakuya himself had to come out and retrieve him. Everything seemed calm and peaceful enough. He reached the entrance to his office. "Well, here goes nothing," he muttered to himself. Renji slid the door open and peered inside, half-expecting something to jump out at him. When nothing did, he proceeded to step inside. Everything was just as he had left it. A complete mess. He never did take up his captain's organization skills. He wasn't that anal and he simply didn't care. And it wasn't like everything was completely mixed up. There were attempts at sorting the paperwork. Little explosions of papers littered the room and especially the desk, but he knew where was what. That was all that mattered.

The desk…

Renji wandered over to his desk, carefully maneuvering between the piles of to-do paperwork and making sure he didn't step on any. They may have been disorganized, but turning one in with a giant footprint on it would bring about a very unhappy Captain Kuchiki.

There was a small, brown drawstring bag placed on his desk. It was fairly small, no bigger than his hand. He lifted it and gave it a small squeeze. The contents were soft, but he heard a crinkle of paper. Undrawing the string, he peered inside, and sure enough, there was a note. He unfolded the note and squinted at the scribbles of calligraphy. He was glad he was alone because he knew a goofy grin had just spread across his face. The horrid writing was accompanied by even more horrid drawings of rabbits in the corners. If he hadn't been accustomed to reading this handwriting, it probably would have taken him even longer to decipher.

_I heard that Ichigo was coming today…_

Renji couldn't help but feel his stomach drop a bit.

_And I know how you guys fight every time he comes. I remember you saying that you fight better when you've had something to eat (you always did have an appetite), so I made you something! It should be edible. I ate one myself before giving it to you. Keep fighting and getting stronger!_

With the grin still plastered to his face and reaching into the bag, Renji pulled out the remaining contents. An onigiri. As he turned it around and observed it, a voice made him jump and nearly drop the rice ball.

"Like I said, it's edible." The familiar scolding voice.

"One can never be too safe." Renji turned towards his visitor and took an over-exaggerated bite, as if proving the point that he was going to eat it and not throw it away. "I'd better not get food poisoning from this, Rukia."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't be an idiot," Rukia scolded. "You always over-exaggerate things."

Renji stuck the last of the onigiri in his mouth and said something in protest to Rukia's comment, but with a mouthful of rice, none of his words were understandable.

Rukia made an annoyed face. "Swallow first. Please."

Renji gulped down the remnants of what was in his mouth. "Don't think you can act all high and mighty with me now, Rukia." He took the back of his hand and wiped the corner of his mouth. "Just because you're a lieutenant now."

"That's right, so it's _Lieutenant Kuchiki_ to you now," Rukia boasted.

Renji scoffed. "So are you gonna address me as _Lieutenant Abarai _now? You seem to have forgotten that I'm also a Lieutenant, and I got the position way before you did."

"That was because Nii-sama--" Rukia stopped. Though it was true that Byakuya prevented her from having a seated position, she knew it was only because he wanted to protect her. As much as that made her feel oppressed, she still felt touched that Byakuya, who had gained a reputation for being emotionless, actually did care about her. She smiled playfully. "Anyway, I could kick your ass any day."

The red-headed man gasped loudly.

"See, there you go again, over-exaggerating."

Though they constantly argued, Rukia and Renji never meant any harm to each other. In fact, that was the last thing that either of them wanted to do. It was their odd way of showing their care for each other. Both of them didn't like to be openly affectionate if they could avoid it. Somehow, all of that fluffy and mushy stuff that Rangiku always showed Rukia during their Shinigami Women's Association meetings never sank in. And Renji. He just had too big of an ego to give in. It was the main reason why Rukia decided to start making onigiri for Renji. It wasn't a screaming confession of love, but it still showed that she cared. Renji couldn't complain that he didn't enjoy it either.

"Come on, you little shrimp," Renji teased the petite girl. "You should get going. I heard Captain Ukitake is sick again, and you've got a lot of work to do."

Rukia sighed. "His condition is better than it was before, but yeah… He's been having those coughing fits again. I guess I should get back to the Division and get something done." She took a look around. "And I think you should do the same," she added, looking at the various papers scattered about the room. She bid Renji goodbye and left his office.

Renji waved to Rukia as she left and kept waving at the doorway where she was. He didn't know why, but she had always had this effect on him. Ever since they met each other in Rukongai, he felt an attraction to her that only grew as the years passed. She was the only person who could get inside of him without even trying. She understood him, and she never judged or condemned him. Something about her presence always put him at ease. Her scolding was pretty much in vain most of the time seeing as how he never really listened. He just felt so relaxed when she was near him that whatever negative comments she was making just melted away. And he knew Rukia knew this about him, but she still made it a point to get her opinions across. Both of them had always been stubborn. How they managed to get along and become so close was beyond the two of them, but they never complained. Snapping back to reality, Renji looked around at the mess of papers and sighed heavily, picking a stack up that lay next to his feet.

Instead of going back to the Thirteenth Division like she should have, Rukia went to the Kuchiki manor. Kiyone and Sentarou were diligent enough to take over for a while. They had done it before Rukia was appointed their Lieutenant. Those two always liked to make their work a competition, so things always got done efficiently. No wonder Captain Ukitake never had many concerns about his Division.

Rukia made her way to the kitchen, where the head cook greeted her.

"Rukia-sama," the elderly woman smiled. "Back so soon?"

Rukia returned the smile. "I had so much fun making one that I couldn't wait to make more."

"What happened to the first onigiri you made?" The woman stepped aside and let Rukia join her next to the counter. Rukia was always a favorite among the servants. Compared to her stoic brother, Rukia was a warm person and tried to connect with the servants. She took the time to talk to them and know them. They felt like a part of the family when Rukia was around.

"The recipient was very pleased," Rukia said proudly. "Though I guess he usually eats anything and is happy to get any kind of food…"

"A he?" the head cook said playfully as she raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, that is--" Rukia stammered and felt her face flush a deep red.

"Your secret is safe with me," the woman winked. "So who's the lucky fellow getting these treats?"

Rukia hesitated.

"That's alright, Rukia-sama." The woman returned to tending a pot of soup simmering on the stove. "I'm just being nosy. You know how it is. We older women love to gos--"

"Renji," Rukia stated.

"Oh?" she stopped stirring and looked up. "Lieutenant Abarai?"

Rukia scooped some rice out of the vat and dumped it onto her board lying on the counter. She nervously began to form them into balls. She knew what was coming.

"Does Byakuya-sama know?"

The words that she dreaded answering. She slowly shook her head, fixating her eyes on the food items before her as she stuffed one of the rice balls with a piece of umeboshi and wrapped it in nori. It was an issue that she always avoided. Informing her big brother of her personal life. Something told her that he wouldn't take it well. She was afraid that he may condemn or threaten Renji, and who knows whatever else that man could think of. Byakuya always was a bit over-protective of her.

"I see…" was all the old woman said. A few moments of silence passed as each of them worked on their own culinary dishes. "If you ask me," she finally said, "I think that Byakuya-sama should have a right to know. You're not giving the man enough credit."

Rukia's movements slowed as she processed what she was being told.

"But then again, I'm just an old woman," she continued. "What do I know about young love nowadays?"

Rukia said nothing in response. After a few more moments of awkward silence, the cook decided to get off the subject of her other master. She didn't want to make Rukia feel uncomfortable, and clearly she was.

"Does Abarai-kun really have that big of an appetite?" the cook teased.

Rukia looked down and realized that there were half a dozen prepared onigiri in front of her. She had been so wrapped up in what the woman was saying to her that she didn't notice that pace at which she was going. The corners of Rukia's lips curved into the slightest of smiles. "I guess he won't mind some more snacks while he's working." Grabbing a box, Rukia began neatly placing the six freshly made onigiri in it. "This should be nothing for him. He didn't earn the nickname of 'freeloader' at the Urahara Shop for nothing," she chuckled. She wrapped the box with a piece of cloth and tied it shut at the top. "Thank you," she said before leaving. She gave a nod to the cook. "For everything."

Rukia pondered the elderly woman's words throughout her trip back to the Sixth Division. Tell Byakuya. Make him see that she was her own person and she was bound to have a relationship with a man eventually. Make him see that his promise to Hisana about protecting her didn't mean protecting her from every little thing in life.

As if on cue, the Sixth Division Captain appeared in front of Rukia, walking in the opposite direction down the hallway. Rukia instinctively hid the box of onigiri behind her.

"Rukia," Byakuya addressed his younger sister, "shouldn't you be at the Thirteenth Division?"

"Erm, no, all the work is being taken care of." It wasn't an outright lie. The work was being taken care of. Hopefully.

"Then you should be resting." The way Byakuya said it was almost a command, not a suggestion.

"I'm fine, Nii-sama." Rukia unconsciously took a small step backwards, as if any increase in the distance between the two of them would limit Byakuya's chances of seeing what she was hiding.

But he had already seen it.

Staring for a few moments at Rukia's face, whose eyes were glued to the ground, Byakuya decided not to question it any further. With a slight nod to Rukia, he continued down the hallway.

He may have gotten a reputation for being cold and apathetic, but that didn't mean he was stupid or oblivious. Something was going on with Rukia. She had been appearing around the Sixth Division more and more lately. He had a slight suspicion it had something to do with his lieutenant, but he wasn't quite sure yet. Rukia and Renji had always been good friends. Hell, his lieutenant tried to attack and kill him during Rukia's execution. He wouldn't be surprised if they…

Byakuya's movements froze. His little sister and his lieutenant in… a relationship? A sudden surge of… something swelled up inside him. It was a mix of confusion and frustration dashed with just a hint of happiness. Byakuya wanted nothing more than for his little sister to be happy. He had promised Hisana that he would make sure of that. But at the same time, there were some things that he had to prevent for the sake of the nobility.

Things like having a relationship with someone of non-noble blood.

He had done it once, and the elders of the Kuchiki family resented him for it. He didn't want Rukia to go through that same agony. As happy as he was with Hisana, it was always a mood-killer to pass by rooms and hear harsh gossip being spread about your wife by your own family. Saying she was never good enough, saying that she was probably a prostitute who had wormed her way into Byakuya's life. They never took the time to know Hisana. He was the head of the family, so whatever they said ultimately wouldn't matter in the end, but that doesn't erase the fact that their comments hurt.

Whatever was going on between Rukia and Renji… Byakuya had a feeling that he wouldn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia didn't feel the hardwood floor beneath her as she continued walking down the hallway of the Sixth Division. She was aware that she was still moving, but she wasn't exactly sure how she was moving. What exactly had just happened? If Rukia didn't know any better, she thought that Byakuya acted like he knew. She chuckled nervously to herself and shook her head, denying the possibility. "That was just a normal conversation with Nii-sama," she told herself. She lifted her hand to slide open the door to the lieutenant's office, but it slid open for her.

"You're not too stealthy when you're in deep thought." The red-haired lieutenant stared down at her petite form with an amused smile. "What's going on?" His expression fell when he saw the solemn look on the girl's face.

But as soon as he saw it, she replaced it with a confident smile. "Everything's fine." She peered behind him at the mess of papers still lying about. "Didn't you get anything done?"

Renji frowned. Something was bothering Rukia, but he decided not to push it. "You're asking me if I got anything done when you're the one not even in your own Division?" He caught sight of her arm hiding behind her. He tilted his head to try to get a better view. "What is that?"

"This," Rukia said as she pulled the box out from behind her, "is something for you." As he stretched out his arm to receive the package, she retracted her arm, keeping it just out of his reach. Renji made a face like a child deprived of his toy, causing Rukia to laugh. She gently pushed his body sideways, allowing her room to walk into the office. "How about you get this done first," she said as she pointed at the paperwork that littered the floors. "You know Nii-sama doesn't like messes."

"I know, I know," Renji sighed. "I've never been too great at this paperwork stuff. I'm not one to sit at a desk and just write all day. You know that."

"How about I help you, then?" Rukia offered.

Renji raised an eyebrow. "You'd help me do the Sixth Division paperwork when your own Division is without its Captain?"

"Er…" Rukia stuttered. "Kiyone and Sentarou should have it covered."

"Glad to know you're such a dedicated Lieutenant to your Division…" he sarcastically remarked.

Rukia punched Renji on the arm. He scowled and held the spot where her fist had met his arm. "What was that for?!"

"I'm offering my help. The least you could do is thank me," she replied indignantly as she pulled a chair up to the front side of the desk. She gestured towards the chair that sat on the opposite side. "The day isn't going to get any shorter, Renji."

Renji scratched the back of his head, eyeing his new paperwork partner curiously. He made his way over to his seat and sat there and, instead of picking up a pen and beginning to work like she had done, simply stared at her.

"Wh-What?" Rukia stammered nervously as she felt her cheeks tinge pink. "Don't stare at me like that. It creeps me out."

"Oh?" The corners of Renji's lips curved up into a mischievous smirk.

Rukia threw the cap of her pen at him. "You jerk."

Renji tilted his head to the side just in time to avoid the pen cap smacking into his face. Rukia always did have unusually good aim. "So then does that mean I don't get this?" He held up the box of onigiri.

"How did you…" Rukia leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "If that's all you wanted, you could have just asked like a normal person."

Renji laughed and slid the box across the desk. "I'm just teasing. Lighten up, Rukia." After a moment's hesitation, he decided to bite the bullet. "What's got you down?"

Rukia reached out to grab the box. As Renji asked his question, her grip tightened slightly, and he noticed. Her gaze fell downwards and remained there. The words exchanged between her and the cook in the Kuchiki kitchen rushed through her mind. Her encounter with Byakuya a few moments ago sent her stomach churning again.

Renji stood up and walked next to Rukia. She remained in the same rigid position. He knelt down so that his face could peer up into hers. Brushing a strand of her ebony hair aside, Renji slowly caressed her cheek. Her eyes finally moved from the spot on the floor that they were focused on. Her violet eyes slowly met his red-brown ones. She didn't look like she was going to cry. She didn't look like she was going to break down. She just looked so… confused.

Rukia's deadened expression transformed into a warm smile. "I like it better when you look at me like this."

Byakuya made his way down the hallway, trying not to think about the possibility of his sister and his lieutenant in a relationship and whatever it was that they were possibly doing together now. He had no doubt that they were happy in their relationship, but he was also certain that the rest of the Kuchiki family would hate it. It didn't help that he hadn't produced an heir to the family yet, and now the possibility that they would have to accept yet another Rukongai being would send them into hysterics. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like there was no way out. He remembered being in that position once. The conflicting opinions smothering the air around him. The long nights he stayed up talking to Hisana, sharing their concerns. The fact that they didn't seem to care about her until after she had died. Without thinking, he changed his path and started towards the Kuchiki manor. He needed to go somewhere where he could find some peace. And maybe sort out this potential disaster.

"Ehh?" Renji sat on the ground next to Rukia's chair as she told him about what had happened that day. He folded his arms behind his head. "You're worried about something like that?"

Rukia nodded. Renji didn't seem as concerned about Byakuya as she was. Maybe he wasn't aware of what could happen if he did find out. Maybe he wasn't aware that he might turn into a dead man. "It's taken him so damn long just to let me become a seated officer. I mean, I know he meant well, but still. What makes you think that he--"

"I know the Captain well enough to know that he likes honesty," Renji interrupted her rant. "And your relationship with him isn't like it was before. He trusts you now. He's accepted you. Who's to say that he won't accept others involved in your life? Hell, he even accepted Ichigo."

Rukia gave Renji a skeptical look.

"Okay, he's tolerated Ichigo," the red-haired man corrected himself. "But still. You get what I mean."

"I suppose…" Rukia was still doubtful. Renji was oddly optimistic about the situation, but she still felt like it was only a matter of time before something blew up.

Renji stood up and wrapped an arm around Rukia's shoulders. Her petite form seemed to relax at his touch. "Don't worry about it, alright? Things will work out. You'll see."

Rukia looked up at the confident smile that Renji was flashing. "Yeah," she smiled meekly.

Byakuya arrived back at the Kuchiki manor and headed to a place where he hated and loved to go. Hisana's shrine. It was near the plum blossom gardens that she loved so much. Passing by the room she had passed away in, the familiar chill went down his spine, but of course, he didn't show it. He continued until the familiar scent of incense grew stronger. After sliding open the door, Byakuya stood in the doorway for a few moments, entranced as always by Hisana's portrait. "Hisana…" he whispered as he walked closer to the shrine.

"Hungry?"

Renji looked up from his paperwork. "I finally got started on this crap and now you're trying to distract me?"

"It's not my fault you're so slow." Rukia produced a stack of neatly completed papers. She had adopted her brother's sense of elegant calligraphy. Why neither of them could draw well was something that others constantly questioned. "Are you hungry?" she repeated.

"You know the answer to that."

"Oh, right, you're _always_ hungry," Rukia teased as she pulled the box of onigiri she had prepared closer to her and began to unwrap it.

"Hey, I thought that was for me!" Renji retorted in a childish manner.

"Calm down!" Rukia laughed lightly. "You'll see." She finished untying the piece of cloth that was wrapped around the box. Removing the lid, but not allowing Renji to see the contents, Rukia reached in and pulled a single onigiri out. "Ta-da!" She proudly held the onigiri in the palm of her hand with an accomplished grin on her face.

"Again??" Renji whined.

It took all of Rukia's willpower to not throw the rice ball at Renji's head. "I'm only kidding! You know me. I'll eat anything." He grinned. "And I know that your cooking is edible now."

"That's better." She extended her arm and offered the food item to him. "Eat up. Maybe this will make you finish those stacks of papers faster," she teased.

Renji reached out his hand, but instead of grabbing the rice ball, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it towards him, taking a bite out of the onigiri from her hand. Rukia, still not quite processing what exactly had happened, simply blinked a few times as she felt the blood rush to her face.

Renji's mischievous grin grew even wider. "Things seem to taste better when you feed me, too."

"You're unbelievable." Despite Rukia's shocked and slightly annoyed expression, she had felt her heart skip a beat. "Well?" she said after a while.

"Well what?"

"Don't leave this thing half-eaten in my hand!"

Renji laughed and grabbed the remaining portion of the onigiri and popped it into his mouth.

"Hisana…" Byakuya repeated as he gazed at the portrait of his late wife. "I'm sorry, Hisana. I'm truly trying." He took a few sticks of fresh incense and lit them, bowing a few times before placing them in the tray.

Byakuya sensed someone appear in the doorway. "Who let you in here?"

"My deepest apologies, Byakuya-sama." The voice of a gentle elderly woman drifted in.

"What are you doing here, Ren? Your duties lie in the kitchen." His voice was as cold as always.

"It's rare for Byakuya-sama to return to the manor when he should still be on duty," the head cook replied. "And Byakuya-sama seems troubled."

Byakuya, with his back still turned to the woman, felt the slightest twitch in his eye. "That is none of your concern," he said.

"I had a talk with Rukia-sama today," Ren continued, ignoring her master's remark. She wasn't about to let this issue tear the two siblings apart. Not after they had finally established a solid connection.

Byakuya was silent.

"I assume Byakuya-sama is clear on the situation?"

Again, Byakuya said nothing. Instead, he turned to face the elderly woman bowing before him. "Stand," he commanded, "and tell me what you know."

Ren only obeyed the first part of his order. She may not have liked Byakuya's demeanor most of the time, but that didn't mean she feared him. "Instead of telling you what I know, how about we invite Abarai-san to be a guest for dinner one of these days and ask the two of them for their story?"

Byakuya's face tensed as he absorbed the cook's suggestion. After a few moments, he gave a slight nod to indicate that he had decided to agree to her idea.

Ren tried to hide her glee. "Thank you, Byakuya-sama. I will inform Rukia-sama and Abarai-san." She bowed once more and left the room, resisting the urge to skip back towards the kitchen.

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes as he turned back to Hisana's portrait. His lips curved into the faintest of smiles. "I guess my head isn't as strong as it used to be."


	4. Chapter 4

"All done!" With a triumphant smile, Renji threw the last stack of papers onto his desk. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head. "Honestly, I wish things weren't so peaceful around here. Then I'd actually be able to fight instead of sitting here doing all this boring crap."

"You have to admit that it's a nice change of pace after all of the stress that Aizen gave us," Rukia replied.

Renji shrugged. "I suppose."  
"And you can still fight. You know as well as I do that Ichigo would be more than willing to give you a good beating."

"Excuse me?" Renji raised his eyebrow. "Who will give who a good beating?"

Rukia simply replied with a sly smile. She walked to the door and slid it open a couple of inches, allowing her to peer outside into the fading daylight. "It's getting late. I really should get going before the sun completely sets."

"Are you really going to go this time or will I see you back here in fifteen minutes like before?" Renji teased the girl.

Rukia shot the red-headed man a glare. "I'm allowed to choose where I go, thank you very much."

"Of course, _Lieutenant _Kuchiki," he continued to tease.

Rukia kept glaring at Renji. "You never stop, do you?"

"Why would I?" he grinned playfully. "It's just too much fun."

Rukia sighed. "Okay, seriously now. I'm gonna go back to the manor before I get the third degree from Nii-sama again."

"Need an escort?" Renji started to stand up.

Rukia shook her head and was already heading out the door. "I'll be fine. I don't need Nii-sama to be any more suspicious than he already is." She waved her hand and was surprised to feel something stop it.

"You're not leaving just like that." Renji had grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "Stay safe, you."

Rukia half-stumbled backwards in her daze. She just nodded and smiled before walking off. Renji stood in the doorway and watched her disappear into the dusk.

As she walked down the hall, Rukia peered out towards the already darkened part of the sky where the first stars began to appear. She had always loved stargazing. It made her feel like she was in a different world when she just looked up and got entranced by the beauty of the glimmering dots. She remembered the times when she and Renji used to spend endless nights in Rukongai just laying down at the top of their favorite cliff and staring into the night sky. It was safer for them to be out at night. The inhabitants of Inuzuri were asleep, and no one would be out hunting for whatever it was they happened to steal that day. As they gazed, the two of them made their own constellations, tracing the patterns of stars with their fingers and arguing whether a shape looked more like a rabbit or a dragon. She missed the feeling of being so carefree. Of course, life was much more dangerous in Rukongai, but there was no responsibility attached to anything. Things got better when she and Renji were able to move into the Court of Pure Souls, but she couldn't help but feel there was a constant tension between her brother and Renji.

Maybe that's why she was so reluctant to tell him about their relationship.

Rukia passed by the Thirteenth Division on her way back to the Kuchiki manor. She heard a male and female voice bickering in the Captain's office. No doubt it was Sentarou and Kiyone. She poked her head in and sure enough, both of them were diligently finishing the paperwork she had left untouched.

"I told you that I'm going to finish more!" came Kiyone's irritated voice.

"In your dreams, you little shrimp." Sentarou's rebuttal. "You know Captain Ukitake likes me more. He only let you be the co-Third Seat because you wouldn't stop begging him--"

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Sentarou," Rukia gently interjected as she walked through the door.

"L-Lieutenant Kuchiki!!" The two Third Seats immediately stood and bowed rigidly.

"What are you doing here, Lieutenant Kuchiki?" Sentarou asked.

"I was going to ask her that, Kotsubaki!" Kiyone complained.

Sentarou just glared at his partner.

Rukia smiled. Despite their constant squabbles, the two of them truly cared for the Division and would do anything for it, even if it meant working together. "I just wanted to see if everything was okay. It's getting kind of late."

Kiyone threw her hand up to her forehead in a salute. "Everything is a-okay over here!"

"Lieutenant Kuchiki should be getting rest," said Sentarou. "With Captain Ukitake gone, you must be extremely busy."

Rukia shook her head. "Things are a lot easier with the two of you around."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Kuchiki!" they both said in unison before shooting death glares at each other.

"You guys aren't bound to this office," Rukia continued, "You're free to go at any time."

"We work to serve the Captain and Lieutenant," Kiyone said.

"We will stay until all the work is done," her partner finished. "Lieutenant Kuchiki may rest easily."

Rukia had an uneasy look on her face, but she should have known better than to try to persuade her two Third Seats to take a break. They only stopped when there was nothing else to be done. "Okay then, take it easy, you two." She bid them a good night and they bowed to her. As she slid the door closed, she heard their bickering immediately start again.

"You made it seem like you're more concerned about Lieutenant Kuchiki than I am!" Kiyone whined.

"Maybe because I do," came Sentarou's sly reply, followed by an explosion from Kiyone.

Rukia just chuckled as she made her way back to the Kuchiki manor.

Like Rukia, Renji found himself also looking up at the sky. He sat himself down on the steps in front of his office, which gave him a perfect few of the sunset. How many days had he and Rukia spent staring over the horizon watching the sun set and the stars rise? It seemed like yesterday that the two of them were running the streets of Rukongai, but so much had happened since then. Rukia's near execution, Aizen's betrayal, the war in the winter against Aizen and the Espadas. All of which had brought him closer to her. He couldn't help but smile as the sky darkened and the stars appeared. It brought back the good memories of his days in Rukongai. Of being with Rukia. Looking up, he saw the set of stars that he and Rukia always argued over. He still didn't see the rabbit in the constellation. It was so clearly a dragon.

"Rukia-sama? Is that you?"

"Ah, Ren," Rukia greeted the cook. She noticed the elderly woman looked extremely… pleased with something. Rukia arched her eyebrow in curiosity. "What happened?"

"I believe Rukia-sama will be most pleased." Ren didn't say any more.

Rukia crossed her arms. "With what?"

"Please make sure Abarai-san's schedule is cleared for tomorrow night," Ren said with a mischievous smile.

"Renji never has anything to do," Rukia stated, not catching onto Ren's implications. "Why would tomorrow be any different?"

Ren sighed before it suddenly struck the young girl.

"Wait, what?!" Rukia attempted to sustain her voice at a normal level, but it just ended up cracking. "You mean that…"

Ren nodded, thrilled that her master finally understood. The Kuchiki family was definitely prestigious, but they could be so dense sometimes.

"Did you ask Nii-sama?" Rukia asked hesitantly.

"But of course," the elderly woman replied defensively. "He is still the master of his household."

"And he said yes?"

The cook nodded. Rukia didn't know what to think. Everything seemed to be spinning, and it took all her strength just to stay conscious and not faint on the spot. Her brother had actually agreed to having Renji as a dinner guest? The only rational explanation that Rukia thought of was that Ren had put something in Byakuya's food to make him comply.

"Rukia-sama?" The gentle voice of the woman cut through Rukia's scattered thoughts. "Was I too forward in asking Byakuya-sama?"

Rukia shook her head. "Not at all, Ren." She had gotten control of her voice back, but she was definitely still a bit shaking inside. "I think… I'll retire to my room now."

Ren watched Rukia walk away in a somewhat trance-like state.

"Oh, Ren." Rukia stopped her movements. "I know Nii-sama is partial to spicy food, but Renji hates it. Just try to keep that in mind." She turned and smiled.

The elderly cook chuckled. "Leave that problem to me."

As Rukia walked down the vast hallway towards her room, she noticed a strong smell of fresh incense wafting towards her. Byakuya must have been at Hisana's shrine recently. She decided to take a detour and visit her sister as well. It had been a while since she last stepped into that room. Sliding open the door, she was surprised to find her brother still there, knelt quietly in front of her portrait. He didn't turn when she entered.

"Sorry, Nii-sama. I didn't realize that--"

"Come and pay your respects, Rukia," came the stoic voice of Byakuya.

Rukia obeyed and knelt next to her brother, feeling slightly intimidated. It was the first time that they were both at Hisana's shrine together. It made Rukia happy to know that Byakuya still cared for her sister so much. She reached out her arms in front of her and lowered her body in a deep bow.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Hisana."

It felt even weirder for Rukia to hear Byakuya talking to Hisana. His voice was different when he spoke to her. It was softer, more compassionate. Despite what everyone thought, Byakuya Kuchiki did have emotions. Everyone just didn't get a chance to see them.

After he left the room, Rukia stared in confusion at the portrait of her sister. "What happened, Hisana?"

Byakuya made his way back to his bedroom, deliberately avoiding the path that would pass by the road that led to his parents' graves. Shedding his kenseikan, scarf, and haori, he felt like he was immediately relieved of the several burdens he was carrying. He looked like a normal Shinigami in the black robes, not the head of a noble family or a Captain of a Division of the Gotei Thirteen. It felt good. It was a feeling he always wished for, especially after he had found Hisana. To be free from the pressures of everything around him, free from the pressure that he always needed to act for the sake of the family or the sake of the Division, never for the sake of himself or the ones he cared about. That isn't to say that Byakuya didn't care about his family or his Division. He just thought that there were times when a guy should be able to do what he wants.

Of course, he had also learned from a young age to push all of those desires away. He had always hated choosing between the two of them. Whether to do what he believes is right or to do what is right for everyone else. He figured it would be easier to suppress his own wishes instead of suppressing the wishes of his entire family.

But what happens now? His family would surely look down upon bringing another "filth from Rukongai," as they had called Hisana once. But Rukia was also his family, perhaps the one member who he cared the most for, which also drew disapproval from the elders seeing as how Rukia was not a Kuchiki by blood.

Changing out of his Shinigami robes, he decided that it would be better to just take things as they came. Byakuya would simply take it one day at a time, despite how frustrating it was to know that he had no control over the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Renji's booming laughter filled the quarters of the Sixth Division. A very flustered Rukia stood across from him with a mixed expression of shock, confusion, and anger.

"What's so funny? I'm dead serious!" Rukia yelled over the man's insuppressible laughter.

Renji flopped back on his bed. His hair was tied back in a low and loose ponytail and his shihakushou was thrown on over his shoulders. It wasn't tied and hung open in the front, revealing his well-toned chest and the black marks of the tattoos that he had accumulated over the years. He had clearly just woken up when Rukia began banging on his door, insisting to be let in at that very instant. At the sound of the urgency in her voice, he had flung himself out of bed and slid the door open in a state of wide-eyed worry. She certainly looked distressed when he looked at her, but he never would have guessed the reason.

"If you're gonna make jokes, then at least do it in the middle of the day, not the crack of dawn," Renji yawned after he had regained his composure.

"For the last time, you thickhead, it's _not_ a joke!" Rukia was beyond frustrated.

"You really expect me to believe that the Captain approved to having me over to _his _place for _dinner_? Me. In the Kuchiki manor?" Renji was about to go into another fit of laughter as he sat up, but he caught Rukia's eyes before he was able to make a sound come out of his mouth. Her expression was one of anger and annoyance, but her wide, violet eyes showed a hint of desperation for him to believe her. He blinked blankly a few times. "Oh shit," was all he could utter.

"'Oh shit' is right," Rukia said with a breath of relief that she finally got through.

"You were freaking out just yesterday about not wanting to tell your brother, and now you asked if I could be a dinner guest?" Renji asked skeptically.

"It wasn't my idea!" Rukia said defensively. "It was all… Ren's fault."

"The head cook?!" Renji couldn't hide his surprise. "The Captain is taking orders from his _servants_?!"

Rukia couldn't help but chuckle. "She can be pretty persuasive if she wants."

Renji threw his hands up in the air. "I will never understand the Kuchiki family."

"Well, you'd better start unless you want to be shredded into bits by Nii-sama's Senbonzakura."

Renji scowled. It was an empty threat, but somehow it still made chills go down his spine. "So what do I have to do?"

Rukia collapsed heavily next to him on his bed. "I have no idea."

"Well, that's a great start," he replied sarcastically.

Rukia gave him a small smack to the side of his head, and he cringed at the impact. "Why do you think I came over here so early?"

"You missed me?"

Rukia sighed exasperatedly. "We'll figure something out." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. Most of it was spent tossing and turning, thinking about ways to make this situation into as little of a disaster as possible. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

"I don't know, Rukia… Rukia?" Renji looked down at the girl leaning against him. He smiled when he heard the faintest of snores being emitted from her lips. Renji missed seeing such a peaceful expression on Rukia's face. Trying not to wake her, Renji lifted her petite body up and set her gently onto his bed before pulling the blankets over her. "Yeah, we'll figure something out," he whispered.

After finishing getting dressed and tying his hair in its usual high ponytail, he slipped out of his room, careful not to make too much noise. The sun had fully risen, and its warm light poured generously into the courtyard outside. Renji walked down the steps into the middle of the courtyard, taking in the peaceful silence of the early morning and the fresh scent of the newly bloomed cherry blossom trees. Sucking in a deep breath of air, he closed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. "Things _will_ be okay," he told himself.

"What an inspirational quote."

Much to Renji's dismay, he opened his eyes to find a familiar orange-haired boy looking at him with a smug expression. "You bastard, what are you doing here?"

Ichigo's brown eyes reflected his amusement. "Giving yourself pep talks now? I thought you only did that in the middle of battle when you're on the verge of losing."

"Well, I guess I might as well be in the middle of a battle with what's going on now," Renji sighed.

The smirk on Ichigo's face quickly faded upon seeing the concern etched on his friend's face. "What's going on?"

"I'm having dinner with Rukia…" Renji began.

"What's so bad about that?"

"At the Kuchiki manor. With her brother." The words felt so awkward as they fell from his lips. He still didn't quite believe what he had said was the truth.

Ichigo's face froze for a second before he doubled over and burst into a fit of laughter.

Renji's face immediately turned a shade that rivaled that of his hair. "Wh-What's so funny?" He couldn't help but wonder if that was what he looked like that morning when Rukia had told him the news. A pang of guilt hit him.

"You're kidding, right?" Ichigo managed to say in between his gasps for air. "Byakuya wanting you as a dinner guest? I didn't think that he'd allow anyone who's not family into that fancy place of his."

"That's pretty much what I said, too," he sighed as he leaned against one of the cherry blossom trees. "But it's happening. And both of us have no idea what to do."

"And here I thought I would be able to get a quick spar with you."

"You come in the morning to fight?" Renji sounded skeptical.

Ichigo shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Renji nodded his head slowly like he understood. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but as you can see, there are other things I need to take care of at the moment."

"Fine," Ichigo pouted as he swung Zangetsu onto his shoulder.

"Go find Ikkaku-san or something," Renji suggested and waved his hand in the direction of the Eleventh Division. "You know those guys are always in the mood for a fight."

"I guess… And what are you going to do? Get all primped for the party?" Ichigo teased.

It took all of Renji's willpower to resist punching Ichigo in the face. He settled for a smack to the side of his head. Ichigo scowled in response.

"So really, what are you gonna go?" Ichigo asked.

Renji shrugged and crossed his arms. "Maybe just a place to think."

"I see…" Ichigo stayed silent for a few more moments before he continued. "Well, I guess I'll be off, then." He waved his hand to bid his friend a goodbye and headed towards the Eleventh Division. "Good luck with whatever happens."

"Careful not to run into Captain Zaraki," Renji called out in a playful voice.

Ichigo's body went rigid for a few seconds before he continued walking. "You'd better not be a shredded corpse the next time I see you," he replied back.

Renji's eye twitched. Why was it that everyone thought he would be the next victim of Byakuya's Senbonzakura? Surely he can't do anything that would piss him off that badly. Even when he had defied his Captain during Rukia's imprisonment, Renji now knew that it was only because he was trying to uphold the promise he made to his parents. They held no hard feelings against each other. The two of them understood that they were only fighting for what they each believed in, and neither of them could really blame the other for that.

So what was the worst that could happen tonight?

Pushing himself off of the trunk of the tree, Renji began walking towards no particular destination. He wandered the mazes of the streets of the Court of Pure Souls until he found himself at the West Gate that led to Rukongai. The Shinigami guards inside the gate bowed to him before opening it, allowing him to venture outside. Renji made his way through the various districts of Rukongai, noticing the continually worsening conditions as he went further out. He reached the familiar grungy streets of the 78th District of Inuzuri. His hometown. Nothing had changed. The buildings still looked like they were going to fall apart at any moment, the shopkeepers still had the same cold expression on their faces, and the eyes of the inhabitants were still full of hopelessness. Despite the dismal conditions that he saw in every corner, Renji couldn't help but smile at the nostalgic memories that flooded back. It was the place where he and Rukia had met.

Rukia woke with a startle when she heard noises coming from outside. For a second, she thought she had just woken up in her room in the Kuchiki manor. One look around at the messy room told her that this wasn't so. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she remembered what she had done that morning. She was in Renji's room. Throwing the covers off, she searched for a sign of the room's owner, but he was nowhere to be found. _'He might be outside making those loud noises…'_ she thought. There were definitely people outside talking loudly. No, not talking. It sounded more like bickering. She wouldn't be surprised if it was Renji. He never could quite control his temper. Sliding open the door, she was getting ready to scold the red-headed man for being so noisy. Instead, she found someone with orange hair and one with no hair.

"Ichigo and… Ikkaku?" She blinked a few times to make sure she had gotten their identities correct.

"Rukia? Isn't that Renji's room?" Ichigo smirked.

"Sh-Shut up, you idiot," she blushed slightly. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to spar with Renji for a bit," he explained, "but then he told me about what was happening so I went to Ikkaku instead."

Ikkaku scoffed. "You didn't even last five minutes in the Eleventh Division before you went running for your life."

"I'd like to hear you say that when you have Kenpachi on your ass and telling you how much he'd love to fight you," Ichigo retorted.

"Excuses, excuses," Ikkaku replied coolly. He rested an extended Houzukimaru behind his head and laid his arms over the opposite ends of it. "The Captain isn't that bad. You're just a coward. Making me come over here to fight with you just so you don't have to deal with him." He scoffed again.

"Uhh…" Rukia interjected. "I don't care what you guys do, but do you have any idea where Renji went?"

Ichigo scratched his head. "He said something about a place to think or something like that… nothing too specific."

To Ichigo's confusion, Rukia smiled. "Thanks, Ichigo. I think I know where he went." Without another word, she ran off down the hall.

Ikkaku looked at Ichigo. "C'mon, let's get started. I'm not one for mushy gossip like this. You can find Yumichika for that."

Renji sat on the edge of the cliff where he and Rukia created the graves of their friends. It was always heart-wrenching to return to this place, but it gave him a sense of peace, too. Coming every now and then let him show his friends that he definitely didn't forget them. He always thought about them and the fun times they had running through the streets of Inuzuri. Even if they weren't in the best conditions, they had each other, and that alone was enough for them to make it through each night that they curled by a small bonfire. He regretted the fact that he was able to survive and the rest of them didn't. There were days when he felt like he didn't deserve to be alive. At such a young age, he had learned that life wasn't fair.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The familiar and soothing voice of Rukia broke through Renji's thoughts. He turned and saw her walking towards him, sitting next to him and dangling her feet over the edge of the cliff like he was doing.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he teased.

"I could push you over this cliff right now, you know," the petite girl threatened.

"I didn't tell anyone where I was going. How did you find out?"

"You told Ichigo you were going somewhere 'to think.' I remember you used to come here a lot every time you were stressed," she paused and looked at the three wooden stakes in the ground behind her, "even before the incidents. That's why we chose this spot to honor them. So we could continue to confide in them whenever we had any problems."

Renji smiled weakly. He looked out across the sea towards the horizon. It had been so long ago since that day that he and Rukia agreed to enter the Shinigami Academy. Part of him had felt guilty for that as well. He was being given a chance to start over. He was being given a chance to live a better life than the one his friends had. That was when the first tattoos appeared on his face.

The warmth of Rukia's hand slipping on top of Renji's broke him from his contemplation. He looked down and caught her violet eyes once again, only this time they weren't filled with desperation or despair like the other inhabitants of Inuzuri. They were now reflecting hope.

"Everything will turn out alright," she said.

Renji's faint smile grew stronger. "That's quite a change from your attitude this morning," he pointed out.

"A girl can change her mind," Rukia replied. "Whatever Nii-sama does, it won't change how we feel. He's going to have to deal with it sooner or later. And despite popular opinion, he _does_ have emotions."

Renji chuckled. "I guess that's true."

A crackling of branches from behind caused both of their heads to turn. A man in a tattered dark gray robe appeared. The bangs of his spiky chestnut-brown hair hung down and covered part of his navy blue eyes. A small scar marked the left side of his chin.

"And here I thought you had completely forgotten about us."

Both Rukia and Renji's eyes widened in shock. "Yuusuke…" they both whispered in unison at the sight of their childhood friend.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone so far for the reviews!  
**

**Sorry, no dinner scene just yet! I thought that they could use a little more drama XD  
Just for future reference, the character of Yuusuke will be somewhat of an OC because there aren't many details on the lives of their friends in Rukongai. Hopefully it won't be too frustrating if you're not a big fan of OCs ^^;;**


	6. Chapter 6

**We delve a bit into Renji's past in this chapter, so that means a little less fluff. Sorry!  
Everything in italics refers to events in the past. Think of them as flashbacks. Thank you, and please enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Renji and Rukia could do nothing more than gape at the man who had just appeared.

Renji's eyes narrowed as he scanned the stranger's face. "You can't be Yuusuke," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. When his eyes caught sight of the small scar on the left side of his chin, Renji felt his breath get caught in his throat.

The stranger's mouth curved into an almost sinister smile. The thick bangs of his hair hung down over his face, practically hiding his eyes from sight. His hand came up and gently grazed the scar that Renji was staring at. "You remember this, don't you, Renji? It was how we first met."

The memories flooded back through Renji's mind. Memories that he had wanted to bury because they always made him regret becoming a Shinigami. Memories of his friends in Rukongai. Friends whom he had abandoned to pursue a better life that they couldn't. But of course he remembered. He remembered how he had met each of them.

_Renji slowly opened his eyes and found himself wrapped in humid heat. As his eyes adjusted, he found himself in a dirty, empty alley that was cluttered with trash and junk. As he sat up, he heard the shouting of sellers at a nearby marketplace fighting to get buyers to pay the highest price they possibly could. He noticed the deteriorating buildings around him, wooden shacks with broken boards and cloths hanging on rods for doors. The inhabitants dressed in tattered robes and all walked about with an air of desperation. A desperation to survive. This was the 78th District of Rukongai in all its glory. Inuzuri. Renji felt tired and weak, as if it took all of his energy to simply keep his eyes open. The humid air seemed so heavy that it weighed down his body until he couldn't take it anymore and finally collapsed._

_A hard kick in the stomach brought him back to consciousness._

"_Kid, whatta' ya doin'? Git outta here. This is our territory."_

_Renji looked up and saw three men standing over him. The one who had spoken was holding a thick wooden stick._

_Renji attempted to retaliate, but the heat had left his throat dry and unable to utter sounds. He could only look at the men with the same look of desperation that everyone else who lived in Inuzuri had. He didn't want to die._

_Much to his surprise, the man threw the stick aside, grabbed the front of Renji's dark gray robe, and threw him out of the alley while uttering several swear words under his breath._

_Gathering what little energy he had left, Renji staggered through the main street of Inuzuri, passing by the marketplace filled with haggling buyers and stubborn sellers. As he dragged his feet along the warm ground, his eyes caught sight of a vender of jugs of water. His steps came to a complete stop as he ogled the table. How long had he already been here? Long enough to be affecting by the unbearable heat, he decided. He licked his chapped lips and took a few small steps toward the table before a flat wooden stick struck the table with a loud crack and snapped him out of his reverie. The middle-aged man stared down at the small red-haired boy, and Renji felt his body go numb and he fell backwards. He felt even smaller as he sat on the ground with the man towering over him._

"_Ya got any cash, kid?" The vender's cold, black eyes pierced through his._

_This time, Renji was able to utter a very coarse, "No."_

_The man's eyes immediately narrowed. "Git outta here! I don't need no mangy kids around my shop!" He waved the piece of wood threateningly at Renji. "Ya got 5 seconds ta scram 'fore I make ya wish ya ain't never come here."_

_None of the passersby seemed to care what was going on. They simply kept walking if they didn't stop to look for a few seconds first. They were used to the small fights that broke out in the marketplace. It didn't matter if it was a kid or an adult. Everyone was treated with the same disdain._

'_Move, Renji, you have to move.' His voice was practically shouting in his head, but his body wouldn't comply. It remained glued to the dirt-ridden ground and all he could do was feel the sweat trickle down his face._

_The man, true to his threat, came around the table and raised the stick above his head, ready to strike down at the trembling boy on the ground. Renji shut his eyes and anticipated the searing pain that was about to come, but it never did. Instead, he heard a loud and deep groan of pain. As he slowly opened his eyes, the form of a boy who looked to be about the same age as him was standing in front of him, and apparently he had just given a nasty kick in the stomach to the older man, who had doubled over and was clutching the middle of his body._

"_You piece o' shit," he spat._

_The boy turned back to Renji and gave him a thumbs-up. A thick blanket of chestnut brown hair hid the boy's eyes away. Renji was only able to catch sight of the wide grin that had spread across his face. He was speechless. This child didn't seem to be scared at all. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying what was going on._

"_I'll teach ya some manners, ya lil' brat." A scraping of steel was heard as the man pulled out a small dagger that he had kept concealed underneath his dirt-covered tan robes._

"_I don't think you can teach someone what you don't even know," the child retorted._

_The man lunged forward and the child leaped away with ease, the grin still plastered to his face. The vender clumsily tried again and again to attack the young boy, but he failed each time, either swinging at nothing but air or falling facedown into the dirt ground. Renji had finally found the energy to lift himself to his feet. His eyes never left the scene._

_The older man was panting now, frustrated beyond belief that a child is able to avoid his attacks so easily. Passersby who had stopped to watch began whispering condescending comments about him. How he couldn't even deal with a little kid, he doesn't deserve their money, he's so pathetic that he should just pack up and die in a ditch._

_The chestnut haired boy reached up for a jug of water that lay on the table. "You wanted this, right?" he addressed Renji._

_Renji blinked a few times. "Uhh… yeah." He reached out his hand to receive the jug and was about to express his thanks when he noticed a glint being reflected off of something under the sun. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. "Look out!" he screamed._

_The boy turned his head and slid away just in time to avoid a dagger slicing through his neck, but it wasn't before the blade nipped a part of his chin first._

_The man, kneeling on all fours on the ground, had thrown his dagger at the children out of his frustration. Seeing his last resort foiled, he began to panic as he saw the chestnut haired boy pick up the dagger that was meant to kill him. The child turned and took slow steps towards the man. Looking up, the man could see a sliver of the child's navy blue eyes. They were dangerous, filled with resentment and anger. When the child crouched down, he lost sight of those threatening eyes, but the voice that followed gave him even more chills._

"_You are the real piece of shit," the child hissed as he pressed the blade against the man's neck. The man could see blood dripping from the cut on the boy's chin where the dagger had managed to make contact. The blade dug even deeper into his own skin and soon he felt his own blood trickling down his neck. Much to his relief, the boy stepped back and pulled the blade away from the man. He wiped the little smear of blood on the man's robes before uttering one last remark. "Don't you ever forget it."_

_The boy picked up another jug of water and tossed it to Renji. "Drink up, buddy."_

"_Th-Thanks," was all Renji could say._

"You can't be Yuusuke," Renji repeated. He kept denying the uncanny resemblances between his friend and the man who stood before them. The same spiky chestnut brown hair that draped over his eyes. The same scar on his chin that he had gotten because he had tried to save him. Even a similar dark gray robe wrapped around him.

"He can't be."

Renji had almost forgotten that Rukia was with him.

"He… We saw him…"

"You saw me what?" The man who claimed himself to be Yuusuke ran a hand through his hair. The navy blue eyes stared menacingly at the pair of Shinigami.

"You were taken when some men from the Kusajishi District came and invaded the children's shack. We saw… we saw blood and your body had gone limp in one of the man's arms…" Renji's body was shaking as the memories of that horrid night came back to him. He clenched his fists to steady himself, but it only made it worse.

There were only three of them left. Renji, Rukia, and Yuusuke. It had been two weeks since their friends passed away from the disease that had plagued Inuzuri for a month. The three of them had been the extremely lucky ones. They slept in the same shack with the rest of the children of Inuzuri, but there was no doubt that their numbers had decreased dramatically. There weren't any more fights about who got to sleep in the beds and who slept on the floor. There were enough beds to accommodate them all now.

_The night was cold and dreary, and the thin blankets that covered them were just enough to keep them from freezing. Even the moon seemed to mock them, hiding behind the passing clouds and leaving them in complete darkness._

_Renji was about to drift off to sleep when he heard voices and crackling coming from outside. He gently pushed the body next to him._

"_Yuusuke," he whispered to his dozing friend. There was no response. "Hey, Yuusuke!" he called his name a little louder and shook harder._

_A groggy Yuusuke sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Whattya doing? It's not morning, Renji."_

_Renji clasped a hand over his friend's mouth. "I hear something outside."_

_Yuusuke listened and the crackling returned. Someone was definitely circling the shack._

"_Where's Ruki--"_

_Before the two of them could do any more, a loud bang sounded throughout the place as their makeshift wooden door was smashed into bits._

"_Alright ya punks. This here's our place now." In the darkness, it was difficult for Renji and Yuusuke to make out the physical features of the men besides their height. As the moonlight slowly flooded back into the shack, they noticed there were three men. The tallest one in the middle had blonde hair that was splattered with mud. A dirt-smeared bandana was tied across his forehead and over one eye. His partners both had jet black hair that blended into the darkness._

_One by one, the kids in the shack awoke from their slumber and became terrified at the scene that lay before them. The man in the middle, presumably the leader of the trio, reached to his side and the unmistakable metallic sound of a sword scraping out of its sheath resonated throughout the shack. The remaining two followed suit._

_Renji and Yuusuke broke out into a cold sweat. Three armed men had just penetrated their place and were blocking the only way in and out._

"_Looks like yer all outta luck." Even in the darkness, the malicious smirk on the men's faces was apparent._

_As they all prepared to say their prayers, there was one who wasn't going down without a fight. One of the kids jumped off of the top of the bunk bed closest to the door and gave a hard sidekick to the leader's head before rebounding off and delivering the same blow to his accomplices. The three of them fell to the ground from the surprise of the sudden attack. The child's purple robe flashed for a split second in the moonlight that seeped through the cracks of the roof as she landed on the ground._

_Renji and Yuusuke's eyes widened. "Rukia?!"_

"_What are you idiots waiting for? Let's go!!" the girl commanded. Without another word, the children flew out of their beds and rushed through the temporarily open doorway towards their freedom. The three men held their heads and shook them vigorously until they were back in focus. When they finally came to, there were three kids who had not made it out yet. A red-head, a chestnut-head, and a girl._

"_This is no time to stop and stare!" Renji grabbed Rukia's wrist and sprinted towards the doorway before the three men could get to them. "Come on, Yuusuke!" But when Renji looked back, it was already too late. The intruders had come in between them and Yuusuke, and he could see the terrified look on Yuusuke's face as they cornered him._

"_Guess we can settle for one runt," one of the black-haired men said._

_Even though they knew it was no use, Renji and Rukia screamed Yuusuke's name. It didn't stop the swords from striking the child's body. It didn't stop the blood from flowing. Renji, who hadn't released Rukia's wrist, felt her body shaking with fear. She, in turn, felt his shaking grip. The three men never came out of the shack and neither did Yuusuke. Renji and Rukia stumbled to the woods on the outskirts of Inuzuri, huddled together, and cried. They didn't know what else to do._

_It wasn't until they had made a memorial for Yuusuke next to their other deceased friends that they realized what they had to do. Become Shinigami and live better lives._

"You're supposed to be dead!" The more Renji thought about it, the more it didn't make sense.

"You simply have no confidence in my skills, do you? I saved your ass that day in the marketplace. You honestly think I couldn't handle a couple of guys with swords?" The man crossed his arms. "Those guys couldn't tell a dead body from a living one. They thought that blood meant you were dead. I just waited until they left. Didn't take 'em very long seeing as how all they were really looking for were some people they could actually beat in a fight."

Renji was silent. It made sense, but at the same time, he still couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Rukia stepped forward. "Then what--"

"You, little bitch, should not be saying anything," Yuusuke replied coldly.

Rukia blinked blankly. "Wh… What?"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been stuck in that situation in the first place and gotten this." He pulled his robe open to reveal a deep scar across his chest.

"But I…"

Renji's eyes narrowed. "How is Rukia to blame for what happened?"

"_You_ were busy trying to save _her_ sorry ass and left _me_ behind. And after all that I had done for you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be alive right now."

Renji was once again silent.

"And as soon as I was out of the picture, the two of you couldn't wait to get into that Shinigami Academy."

"We did it for the sake of all of us, Yuusuke," Rukia replied with a shaking voice.

"What did I say about you talking?"

"What's done is done, Yuusuke." Something had triggered inside Renji, and he had found his voice again. He couldn't stand to hear anyone bad-mouth Rukia, even if it was one of his best friends. "The important thing is that you're alright. Look," he took a quick breath before Yuusuke could interrupt him. "I'm sorry about what happened, really, I am. But we can't do anything to change it."

Yuusuke sighed heavily. "No, we can't change the past. We're forced to live with our decisions and the scars that come with them." He reached inside his tattered dark gray robe. "And I think that we can find a way to compensate for your folly." In Yuusuke's hand was the same dagger that he had taken from the vender in the marketplace when he had first met Renji.

"Yuusuke, what are you…" Renji's heart started pounding faster as he noticed the chestnut-haired man's eyes were fixed not on him but the woman standing next to him.

"You know, Renji… I never really liked her." Yuusuke's voice was cold, almost demonic. "I just accepted her for your sake because you obviously did. But I think… if she was never in the picture, we would have been able to escape together."

Rukia began backing away until the hit the edge of the cliff. Her breath got caught in her throat as she felt several rocks crumble beneath her feet.

Renji reached out and grabbed Yuusuke's shoulder. "Yuusuke, this is crazy! What are you doing?!" The panic was obvious in Renji's voice.

Yuusuke shoved Renji off. "It's only fair that she receives the same scar that I did on that night. It should have been her who was left behind, not me." His eyes, just barely visible through the strands of his bangs, reflected the same anger and resentment he bore all those years ago in the marketplace. He drew the dagger across his body, ready to strike at Rukia.

Rukia shut her eyes and raised her arms to protect herself, wishing that she or Renji had brought her zanpakutou with her or at least for something to be closer to her that she could have used to defend herself.

The blade never made it to Rukia. Instead, it struck something else before it made it to her body. It struck some_one _else.

As she opened her eyes, someone stood in front of her and had blocked the impact of the blade. The sight of the back of the high red ponytail was enough to make Rukia feel like she had been the one who had just been stabbed.

Yuusuke staggered backwards as Rukia screamed Renji's name. He dashed off and disappeared in the direction of the main streets of Inuzuri.

Renji fell down to one knee as Rukia tried to support him. "Where's a damn hell butterfly when I need one?" Her hand shook as she ripped a part of her shihakushou to make a bandage for the large gash across Renji's chest. The blood kept coming out, and Renji's breaths were getting shorter. "You're gonna be okay, Renji."

Renji grabbed a hold of Rukia's hand. He had a faint smile on his face. "At least if you leave me here, I'll be with them." He looked at the wooden stakes that were a short distance away.

"Idiot, don't say things like that."

A hell butterfly appeared at Rukia's side. "Finally! I need an emergency unit from the Fourth Division. Quick!"

The blood was already seeping through the fabric of Rukia's makeshift bandage. "Come on, Renji, you can tough this out. You've survived worse than this. Hell, you survived Nii-sama's attacks with Senbonzakura. Come on, you'll make it." All she could stare at was the bandage growing redder and redder as it soaked more of Renji's blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Rukia paced back and forth in the halls of the Fourth Division. She was still shaken by the events that had just taken place in Rukongai. It all seemed so surreal. A friend she and Renji had presumed to be dead turned out not to be. Moreover, he _resented_ her. And because of that, Renji placed himself in danger. Again. She always seemed to be the cause for everyone's pain. For Ichigo, for Renji, for Byakuya. It was bad enough that all three of them were fighting each other at one point during her execution trial. When Aizen had openly revealed his betrayal, all three of them sacrificed themselves to save her. It was no wonder she became so petrified at seeing Yuusuke's dagger slash across Renji the way Aizen's sword had slashed him and Ichigo all those years ago. Then there was the instance of her brother protecting her from Gin Ichimaru's attack. She distinctively remembered the warmth of his blood spreading over her hands as he collapsed.

She shook her head to wipe away those despairing memories. They had all recovered, and Renji would be okay now, too. Peering into the room that Renji had been placed in, she saw Hanatarou Yamada performing his healing techniques, his eyes closed in concentration with his hands placed over the gash in Renji's chest glowing a faint blue. Rukia slowly paced outside of the room, waiting anxiously for Hanatarou to finish.

"Rukia-san."

Rukia turned to see the familiar shy smile of Hanatarou. He lifted his hand and gave her a thumbs-up, and Rukia immediately gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Hanatarou."

Hanatarou scratched the back of his head nervously as he stared at his feet. "It was nothing. "I've treated worse injuries on Renji-san."

"Oi, Yamada, what're you standing around for? We've got patients in here!" The voice of a seated officer boomed down the hall.

"Ah, I have to go, Rukia-san! Feel free to go into the room." The flustered Seventh Seat flew down the hall and joined the rest of his division to fulfill his remaining duties.

Rukia quietly stepped into Renji's room and found him resting peacefully on the bed. His shihakushou had been taken off and lay folded on a table next to his bed. Thick white bandages covered his otherwise bare chest. Rukia grabbed a chair and walked to the side of the bed, still trying her best to stay as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake the red-headed man. She gently placed a hand over his bandaged wound and traced the place where she had seen the gash. There would be another scar there. Another scar to accompany the plethora of them on his body. Her fingers led themselves to the other marks on his chest. Renji's tattoos. The tattoos that seemed to increase in number each time she saw him. It partially pained Rukia to see them. She knew that Renji's tattoos were an accumulation of his struggles throughout his life. She first saw them when they entered the Shinigami Academy. They multiplied when they came face-to-face again in the Human World when he and Byakuya had come to arrest her. They continued to grow throughout her trial and through his fights with the Arrancar and the Espada. Rukia's fingers delicately traced the black marks up to Renji's neck, where they stopped when the man gave a small twitch. She sharply pulled her hand back and she emitted a small, amused smile. She may not be able to pay him back for all of his sacrifices, but she couldn't say that she wouldn't try.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ichigo swung his zanpakutou lazily over his shoulder as he paced the wooden floors of a practice room of the Eleventh Division.

"It's what I heard from the Fourth." A bored-looking Yumichika shrugged and leaned against the frame of the doorway.

Ikkaku had convinced Ichigo to return to the Eleventh Division to spar. Ichigo had refused numerous times and was still quite hesitant about his decision, but his friend had been so insistent. Ikkaku didn't like the idea of using another division's grounds, so he agreed. He told himself that he'd just have to pay closer attention to Kenpachi's reiatsu.

"Renji's stronger than that. How could he have gotten slashed up by a commoner in Rukongai?"

"Rukongai's a dangerous place," Ikkaku said matter-of-factly. He was sitting on the ground, cradling a sheathed Houzukimaru against his shoulder.

"Definitely not beautiful. I can't believe we grew up in a place like that," Yumichika said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "But besides that, I heard Rukia was with him."

"That idiot," Ichigo scoffed as he turned on his heel and walked towards the doorway where Yumichika was standing. "He never thinks clearly whenever something concerns Rukia. I'm gonna pay him a visit."

The orange-haired shinigami took one step before he was stopped abruptly by a tug on his shihakushou from behind. "Ikkaku, what're you doing?"

"Who said we were done here? We were only taking a break because Yumichika said that he had news for us." A grin spread across Ikkaku's face. "He's done, so back to work." Kicking a nearby wooden sword aside, he pointed the sheathed Houzukimaru threateningly at Ichigo. "How about we stop playing around with those wooden sticks now?"

Yumichika simply smirked at the behavior of his Third Seat.

Groaning loudly, Ichigo gripped Zangetsu nervously. He looked longingly at the wooden swords lined up along the back wall. "I guess it can't be helped."

Ikkaku grinned. "That's it. Nobiro, Houzukimaru!" He drew his zanpakutou out of its scabbard and joined it with the hilt of his sword to transform it into a spear. "Don't hold back now, Ichigo."

Ichigo simply stood in a guard position. He still didn't feel quite right doing this while he knew his friend was lying on a bed in the Fourth Division with an injury.

"Stop worrying, will ya," Ikkaku scolded as if reading Ichigo's mind. "You're only insulting him by worrying so much. Renji's tough. He used to be in our division, after all. Once you're in the Eleventh Division, you're always in the Eleventh Division. You don't soften up after being a part of us."

The orange-haired shinigami stayed silent and only shuffled his feet.

"You're still hesitating? What's the matter with you? You'd be dead by now if it weren't for the fact that I prefer you alive so I can fight with you. I have half a mind to slice you up until you're just barely breathing."

"It's unsightly to show your opponents your weaknesses, you know," Yumichika interjected.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Ichigo sighed exasperatedly. "Let's do this."

His eyelids felt heavy, but Renji forced them to open anyway. The bright lights overhead blinded him at first and caused him to instinctively shut his eyes again. Trying again, slowly this time, Renji allowed his eyes to come into focus and observe his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was being in Rukongai with Rukia and getting attacked by… Yuusuke? It all still seemed like a bad dream. A sharp pain across his chest as he took in a deep breath told him that those events definitely weren't imagined. Turning his head to his side, he saw a few other empty beds and glass jars of medicinal herbs lined the counter along the wall. He heard faint shouts from outside the room calling orders to check on various victims. Renji decided he must be in the Fourth Division.

Feeling a warmth against the lower portion of his chest, he tilted his head down to find Rukia, who had curled her arms beneath her head and fallen asleep on top of him. He was about to say something when he noticed the ripped sleeve of her shihakushou. She had been here the entire time.

At least, that was what Renji thought until he saw a familiar box wrapped with a Chappy handkerchief that was sitting on the table behind Rukia. Where she got all her Chappy merchandise was beyond him, and quite honestly, he'd rather not know. As he slowly sat up, the head of ebony hair stirred and moaned groggily. When she remembered where she was, Rukia's head snapped up and her violet eyes shot to Renji. "You're awake."

"Can't say the same for you," Renji replied. "You have the time to make food, but you don't have the time to change your clothes?"

"It's just a ripped sleeve," Rukia said coolly. "So you can see a bit more of my arm. So what?"

"You're usually pretty anal about appearances."

"Yeah, well, you're the one on the bed, and I figured you'd want to eat whenever you woke up."

There was a few seconds of silence. "So I guess that dinner thing was cancelled, right?"

"Well, seeing as how both you and I weren't there, that seems like the obvious conclusion." She took a quick glance at the box behind her. "I already told Ren what happened, and she said she'd let Nii-sama know. My guess is that it's only postponed, so you're not off the hook yet."

Renji didn't know if he should be scared or relieved at being given another chance.

"Ah, you're awake." The timid voice of Hanatarou broke through their conversation. "My apologies. I heard voices coming from Renji-san's room and I wanted to see if everything was okay." He took a few steps into the room. "How do you feel, Renji-san?"

Renji nodded and ran his hand over the bandages. "A lot better thanks to you."

Hanatarou chuckled nervously. "The wound wasn't too serious, so it wasn't a big deal."

A member of the Fourth Division poked his head into the room. "Hanatarou, Iemura-san is getting furious with you! Come on! You know how he gets when Captain Unohana lets him watch over the patients."

The Seventh Seat bowed deeply and dashed away.

"That kid is so talented but so awkward…" Renji commented after Hanatarou left the room.

Rukia scooted her chair away from the side of Renji's bed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" There was a hint of disappointment in Renji's voice.

"Away from here so you can get your rest."

"I'm fine. I've just been unconscious for who knows how many hours. I think that I'm about rested up," he responded. "Just stay. Please?"

Rukia couldn't deny his request. Sighing, she sat on the edge of the bed. "For the record, I hate when you do that. You know I can't say no."

"I know," the red-head smirked.

Rukia replied with a scowl and tossed the Chappy handkerchief-wrapped box gently at Renji before laying down and curling up next to him.

"You're not going to feed me this time?" Renji teased.

"Give me a break," the girl retorted. A deep yawn escaped her lips.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

Rukia shook her head slowly. Renji couldn't help but smile as she emitted another yawn and drew herself closer to him. It felt peaceful to rest now. It felt safe.

Using the arm that wasn't being slept on by Rukia, Renji carefully unwrapped the box of onigiri. "Get well soon" was brushed in an elegant calligraphy on a small piece of paper atop the box. His smile widened. The usual half dozen. He found it ironic that the number also represented his division, but he was never one to make many comments about food. He was just thankful that it was there. As much as he wanted to eat one, he decided that eating while Rukia was sleeping in such a close proximity to him wouldn't be a good idea. He placed the cover back on the box, set it aside, and threw the handkerchief over the top. Reaching over to the table that stood next to the bed, he grabbed his shihakushou and draped it over Rukia's small body. It easily consumed her form.

Yes, it had definitely all seemed like a bad dream. But whenever bad dreams struck, Renji would always tell himself to go back to sleep and dream of better things. This time, he didn't need to fall back asleep. It was already lying curled up against him, blanketed by his shihakushou.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, everyone! Midterm season just never seems to end x_x There isn't too much fluff in this chapter, but I hope you all still enjoy it! Thanks for your patience ^^ - Kyo**

* * *

As her violet eyes flickered open, Rukia noticed that outside the window, the sky was streaked a red-orange color amidst the pale blue. It was dusk already. She felt Renji's arm draped around her waist, his shikahushou still blanketing her. The sound of his slow and steady breathing told her that he had fallen asleep as well. Carefully crawling out of his grasp, she took the black garment off of her and folded it neatly before placing it back on the table where it was when she had first walked in. Rukia stood and gazed at the dozing red-head for a few seconds before taking her leave from his room.

"Rukia-san, are you leaving?" Hanatarou dragged the back of his hand across his forehead as he came down the hall.

Rukia nodded. "Take care of him, Hanatarou," she added.

"You got it!" The Seventh Seat flashed a reassuring grin as he waved goodbye to his friend.

In the few minutes that she had spent getting out of the Fourth Division, the sun had already set even further. The glowing light of the lanterns began to dimly illuminate the pathways as shinigami filtered in and out of the rooms, eager to get the day's work done.

Rukia slowly wound her way back to the Kuchiki manor. Part of her dreaded the reaction that she would get from Byakuya. It wouldn't be a drawn-out lecture. He wasn't the type to use unnecessary words. Instead, he would probably say one or two blunt statements before striding off while she was left to dwell in the echo of his words. Byakuya never had anything against Rukongai personally. It was usually the Kuchiki family who looked down upon it. No, Byakuya would probably chide her and Renji for not being more careful. Either way, she wasn't looking forward to it.

The elaborate gate to the Kuchiki manor swung open as the petite shinigami approached the entrance. The guards bowed their heads and boasted a, "Welcome back, Kuchiki-sama" as she walked past, which still made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Despite the many years that she had been a Kuchiki, she had a feeling that she would never get used to being a noble. She awkwardly muttered a, "Thank you" and inclined her head to show that she heard the guards' address. The vast courtyard was scattered with a few servants bustling about, trying to finish their day's work quickly so they could retire to their quarters for the night.

Sliding open the door to the manor, Rukia saw the soft glow from an oil lamp being emitted down the hall. It was coming from Byakuya's room. There was no excuse for her to avoid speaking to him, but she still shuffled her feet and hesitated to walk in the direction of her brother's room. Taking a deep breath, she took a step and let her body do the rest. When she came to the door, she took another breath and prepared to announce her presence.

"Your footsteps are heavy as always," the cool voice came from inside the room.

Rukia's voice got caught in her throat and she swallowed nervously. She slid the door open carefully and found Byakuya sitting at his table with a brush in hand writing something, the flickering of light from the lamp dancing upon his stoic face. He was out of the usual shinigami uniform and was dressed down in a simple dark gray yukata with a navy blue haori draped around him. The kenseikan that usually decorated his hair had been removed and placed on the small table that lay beside his bed, next to the neatly folded pure-white scarf. He looked almost like a normal everyday person if it weren't for the stacks of papers that flooded his desk."More reports, Nii-sama?" the violet-eyed shinigami asked as she took a closer look at the papers stacked on the table.

"With Renji injured, the stacks of paperwork he left unfinished will remain unfinished unless someone takes the responsibility to complete them," the older shinigami stated simply.

Rukia remembered the messy piles of papers streamed across Renji's office and she felt a pang of guilt that she had probably distracted Renji more than helped.

Byakuya gently set his brush down and turned to face his sister. "Did you have something you wanted to discuss with me?"

Upon noticing the deep gray eyes of her brother turn towards her, Rukia instinctively and foolishly threw her arms behind her back to hide the torn garment of her shihakushou, scared that it would be another thing worthy of scolding. "I just wanted to let Nii-sama know that I've returned."

Byakuya stared for a few seconds at Rukia's eyes that darted to the ground. He gave a curt nod and picked up his brush again as he turned back to the unmarked stacks of papers that needed his attention.

It was how Byakuya always responded. Rukia was used to it by now. It wasn't that he didn't care. He just didn't like to display his affection. Not knowing what other response to utter, Rukia muttered a simple, "Good night, Nii-sama" and tried to slip out.

"Rukia." The sound of her brother's voice stopped her again. She turned her head so he could see the profile of her face, her frequently loose bang draping over a sliver of her violet eyes. She waited for what he had to say. "Don't be ashamed of garments torn in battle." He seemed to hesitate, or perhaps it was just the dramatic pause that he has a tendency to make in his statements. "Especially if it's to protect what you care most about."

Rukia felt her face flush with embarrassment. "O-Of course, Nii-sama." She hurriedly shuffled away and clumsily slid the door shut before Byakuya said anything else. When he heard the clack of his door closing completely, the noble shinigami stopped in the middle of what he was writing and set his brush down once again, raising his head in deep brooding.

---

Renji opened his eyes, but he didn't find himself awake. Instead of feeling a soft bed underneath him, he felt cool grass pressing against his skin. Instead of seeing the pale ceiling and fluorescent lights of the Fourth Division, the red-haired shinigami found an open sky that was streaked with deep red from the setting sun. A sudden breeze hit his body as he sat up, and he realized that he was dressed in only his hakama. The bandages that had been wrapped around his chest were gone and his wounds had been healed, almost as if they had never been there in the first place. The faint glimmer of scattered stars began to show in the portion of sky that was already darkened. Just as they always did.

It was his Inner World, after all.

The sky of Renji's Inner World was in a perpetual sunset. Half of the sky was always nighttime, displaying a beautiful array of stars. The stars that he always tried to reach for.

The other half of the sky was streaked with crimson and deep yellow from the always yet never setting sun. The red-orange orb sitting on the horizon seemed to mock him. It was a symbol of indecision. His world was never completely night, nor was it completely day. It stayed in between, much like he did all those years ago at the Shinigami Academy when Rukia had been accepted into the Kuchiki family. When he had looked her in the eye and told her to go. It wasn't what he truly wanted, but it wasn't his place to stop her from living the life she deserved. So he gave the best possible answer and pushed her away, not knowing if things would ever be the same again.

A soft hissing broke the shinigami's thoughts. Renji turned on his heel to address the inhabitant of this world. The ground was void of thick forests of trees and shrubbery. It was a simple open meadow –a contrast from the confusion of the sky that sat above it.

"I always wonder where you go when there's really nowhere for you to hide," Renji mused at the white-furred spirit that stood before him.

The tail of Zabimaru merely hissed in response. "Ya sure get injured a lot, don'tcha?"

Renji gave a forced laugh. He wasn't sure if what he just heard was an insult or a joke. Seeing as how Zabimaru wasn't exactly the joking type, he figured it was the former.

"You're growing weaker, Renji." The deep voice echoed from the mouth of the red-faced baboon.

Renji blinked a few times. "Excuse me?" He was used to Zabimaru's insults, but they were never this blunt.

"Ya heard 'im," hissed the snake head of the spirit's tail.

"What are you talking about? I always hold my own against Ichigo and Ikkaku-san when I--"

"Your heart…" began Zabimaru.

"Ain't fully into the battle anymore," finished the smaller creature.

The baboon slowly turned to face the setting sun. The shinigami could see the purple tattoos streaked across his zanpakutou spirit's forearm. Zabimaru seemed to be brooding, his golden eyes warring with the luminosity that protruded from the orb that sat on the horizon. "You wouldn't be lying on a bed in the Fourth Division…"

"_Again_," spat the snake.

"… if you had thought things out carefully in your encounter with Yuusuke," the baboon finished calmly.

Renji sighed heavily.

"We exist to guide you shinigami, Renji," Zabimaru stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't think I need any guidance," he replied dryly and fell backwards onto grass, staring up at the patch of sky where the night and dusk sky came together. "I fight to protect what I care about. I think that makes my heart stronger, if anything."

Zabimaru was silent as he walked a few steps towards his master.

"After all, isn't that the reason we fight? To protect Soul Society?"

"It ain't no use if ya get bashed up like that," the nagging voice of the snake came through.

"Give me a break!" Renji retorted and sat up to face his spirit. "It's one cut. I didn't see you giving me this much shit when I got beat up by Ichigo when he first came to Soul Society. You were _itching_ to get back at Zangetsu, if I recall correctly."

"Ahh, Zangetsu… now _that_ was a battle," the snake said.

"Explain to me how it's any different. I'm protecting--" Renji paused. "I'm protecting the same person as I was then."

This time, no part of Zabimaru gave a response. He only knelt next to his master and sighed as he closed his eyes. "It's not fun living in this world, you know."

Renji turned his head to face the spirit, waiting for him to continue.

"It's neither dark nor light. Every decision you make that tears you apart, I feel it."

"_We_ feel it," quipped the snake. "And it ain't a pleasant feeling either."

"For the first time," the baboon continued, ignoring the interruption, "the sun has sunk lower into the horizon."

Renji instinctively looked towards the sun. "I don't see any difference."

"'Course ya don't, ya twit," the snake-head tail snapped. "Ya don't sit in 'ere every day starin' at the sky."

Renji fell silent. He never completely understood the methods of the zanpakutou spirits. No shinigami did, really. Part of him always thought it was a pity that they were trapped in these worlds, rarely materializing into their world. "Sorry, Zabimaru."

"What're ya sayin'? Ya--"

"As I mentioned already," the larger creature cut off the smaller one, "we zanpakutou spirits are here to guide you shinigami. Our greatest accomplishments come when we see that our worlds have become stable."

A faint smile tried to creep across Renji's face, but he tried his best to retain his composure. "So you just dragged me in here to show me that I was making progress, huh?"

"The ol' dog _can_ learn," the snake mocked sarcastically.

"It wouldn't have hurt to just tell me that from the beginning instead of giving me so much shit."

"Ah, but it solidified your resolve, didn't it?"

Renji couldn't argue with that. He just wished zanpakutou spirits could be more straightforward whenever they communicated with their wielders. It would save a lot of headaches.

"Continue to fight to protect what you care most about, Renji, and you'll grow strong. You may see this world becoming a beautiful night sky one of these days." Zabimaru stood up and Renji followed suit. "Sode no Shirayuki's master is a fortunate shinigami."

Renji couldn't hide his smile anymore.

"It's time for you to return, Renji."

"Ya got a visitor on 'is way ta see ya."


	9. Chapter 9

As Renji slowly came back into consciousness, he felt the faint pulse of a familiar reiatsu heading towards his room. Familiar… Rukia? No, but her reiatsu had disappeared from his side. He did feel a similar resonance with this new reiatsu approaching, though. With a gasp of realization, his eyes quickly shot open and he sat up just as he saw Hanatarou's head pop in the door frame.

"Renji-san, are you awake?" the small voice came.

"I guess so." Renji cradled his forehead in his hand, his head still spinning slightly from his recent interaction with Zabimaru and just sitting up too fast with his injury. Really, he wanted nothing more than to just flop back and go to sleep, but this wasn't a visitor he could exactly refuse.

"Captain Kuchiki is here to see you," Hanatarou said. The way the Seventh Seat said his name revealed how inferior he felt standing next to the head of the Sixth Division. His interactions with Byakuya were never in a good light. His first encounter was when he had been ordered to clean Rukia's cell when she was on trial. The next had been when he actually tried to break Rukia out of Senzaikyuu and poor Ganju needed to protect them. Since then, Hanatarou had never really been able to look at the Sixth Division Captain properly. Even though Captain Unohana had pardoned him, he still felt a great guilt over what he had done. The young shinigami still remembered his trip to Hueco Mundo just at the start of the winter war. It was an awkward pairing, and he still really had no idea why Captain Kuchiki had chosen him to accompany him, especially when he had been left behind the minute he stepped into the Hollow world. In any case, if Byakuya was upset with him in any way for any reason, it certainly didn't show. Hanatarou had to be thankful for that.

Renji's eyes narrowed. Did he hear him correctly?

Before any more thoughts could be processed, the outline of his captain appeared next to Hanatarou. Much to the lieutenant's surprise, Byakuya did not appear in his shinigami uniform. Instead, he donned a dark gray yukata with a navy blue haori. Of course, what else could Renji expect? It was the dead of the night, and even the noble Byakuya Kuchiki wouldn't be caught in his uniform at all times. The more puzzling question was why he was even there.

"Ah, well, I'll be taking my leave now. If you'll excuse me." Hanatarou bowed his head and disappeared, leaving only Byakuya and Renji to sit in the heavy and awkward silence.

Renji was the first one to speak. "Captain, it's the middle of the night. What are you--"

Byakuya strode into the room and placed himself in the chair that sat next to Renji's bed, the same one that Rukia had been sitting in earlier that day. He continued to remain silent, which only made the situation more nerve-wracking for Renji.

"If this is about the paperwork that I had left in my office…" the red-haired shinigami tried to keep his voice steady.

"There wouldn't be a need for me to come down here to speak to you about your lack of organizational skills," Byakuya finally said. "Our Third Seat has graciously accepted to take your share of the paperwork until you return."

Renji wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. It made him uncomfortable, no doubt, but other than that, he wasn't certain about what was going on/

"Rukia has also returned to the manor safely."

"Oh…" Renji figured as much. After a few more torturous seconds of silence, he couldn't stand it anymore. "Captain."

Renji looked at Byakuya for the first time since he had walked into the room and noticed that those dark gray eyes were fixated on the bandages wrapped around his chest. That definitely didn't help with the younger shinigami's nervousness, and he lost his train of thought. "Was there something that you wanted to speak to me about, Captain? It's not like you to make trips at these hours. And you know that I've had worse injuries than this." An over-enthusiastic laugh escaped Renji's lips as he continued his drabble of words.

"Renji." The sound of Byakuya's voice made the red-haired shinigami immediately fall into silence. The elder shinigami lifted his right hand so that it was visible to his lieutenant. The usual white glove was protecting it, leaving only his fingers exposed. "Have you ever wondered why I wear these?"

Renji blinked in response. That was the last thing he expected. "I never thought that I should question Captain Kuchiki's fashion sense," he tried to joke.

Byakuya closed his eyes and gave a light sigh. As he did so, he started to pull the glove off, revealing the pale skin that was hidden underneath. Renji's eyes widened. The back of Byakuya's hand was not simply another hand. A deep scar ran from the knuckle of his thumb to the knuckle of his pinky, disappearing around his hand and into his palm. Unlike the other scars on his body, this one didn't show signs of fading. It was a light brown color, the surrounding skin looking inflamed in a soft tint of red.

"Captain… Kuchiki…"

Byakuya nonchalantly slipped his glove back on. "It wasn't too long after I had found Hisana."

Now Renji ceased all of his movement. He had never heard Byakuya talk about his late wife before. He had always heard about her from other people. From Rukia, from rumors, but never directly from Byakuya Kuchiki himself. The stoic expression on his captain's face hadn't changed, but as he took a closer look, Renji could see those dark gray eyes filled with remorse and sadness.

"In the years that I knew Hisana, she had always been a delicate person. Her energy was expended on searching for Rukia, and she knew her health was slowly declining." The elder shinigami paused and took a breath. "So I always kept an eye on her. When she ventured into Rukongai on her own, I'd always follow her. I didn't trust the idea of her wandering the worst districts of Rukongai on her own."

There was an almost deadly silence when Byakuya wasn't speaking. Renji was scared to move. Scared to even breathe.

"She returned to Inuzuri one day and accidentally bumped into a man there. Of course Hisana apologized, but the man had decided he was going to take his frustration out on her anyway. She was small. Fragile. I saw the fear consume her violet eyes as the man pulled out a knife from the inside of his robe, and I reacted before I could think."

Byakuya gently clenched his fists, remembering the moment when the jagged blade dug into the flesh of his hand as he defended the small woman who had captured his heart.

"Why didn't you just release Senbonzakura to deal with the creep?" Renji finally found his voice again.

"Why didn't you release Zabimaru?" It was a blunt reply, but if Renji wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he heard a hint of sarcasm in his captain's voice. The lieutenant wasn't really sure how to respond.

"I just… reacted, I guess. I saw Rukia in danger and did the first thing that came to mind. Like you said you did with Hisana."

Byakuya closed his eyes. The way his kenseikan-less hair fell over his eyes gave the man an almost serene look. There was nothing conspicuously noble about him as he sat there in his simple yukata. It was rare to see the Kuchiki lord at peace, but Renji had to admit it was a refreshing sight. When Byakuya opened his eyes again, Renji saw the usual cool gaze return to the dark grayness. The elder shinigami straightened himself and began to stand.

"Captain…?"

"Unohana has informed me that you are free to leave the Fourth Division when you feel well enough to do so," Byakuya said plainly.

"She never mentioned that to me…" the red-haired shinigami muttered to himself.

The ebony-haired captain raised an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing, Captain Kuchiki. Does that mean I can leave right now?" The words came in a continuous drabble.

"I suppose so, but it would not be wise to do something like that at this hour."

Renji hummed in reluctant agreement. Meanwhile, Byakuya silently made his way to the door, and he called after him. "Good night, Cap--"

"Assuming you leave the Fourth Division in the morning," Byakuya turned so that Renji could see his profile, with one strand of his bangs cutting across a fraction of his visible eye. "The Kuchiki household will be eating dinner at seven." He turned his head away before adding one last remark. "Sharp."

Renji heard the elegant strides of his captain disappear down the halls of the Fourth Division. Did he really just get an invitation for dinner from his captain?

---

Ren dried the last of the dishes that she had been washing, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand as she breathed a sigh of relief. The other cooks had offered to stay late and help her finish cleaning the kitchen, but as always, she refused their help. When they insisted that it was their job too, she would threaten to tell Byakuya-sama that they were being disobedient. They usually left right after that.

The elderly woman enjoyed the peace and quiet of being in the area by herself after everyone had left. Compared to the usual hustle and bustle that occurred throughout the day with the cooks rushing about and pots clattering, the tranquility of the scene now was almost paradise to Ren.

Taking one last look around the kitchen, she blew out the lanterns that had been lit and closed the doors behind her. The manor should have been pitch black by this time, but she saw a faint glow being emitted down the hall. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she wandered towards the soft illumination and realized that it was coming from Rukia's room. The head cook didn't even bother to knock. She simply slid the door open on her own, which obviously gave the shinigami sitting in the room a start and broke her from her brooding.

"Oh, Ren." The surprised and tense look on Rukia's face melted away when she saw the elderly woman. "What are you still doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Rukia-sama." She strode into the room and closed the door. "You're still in your shinigami robes."

Rukia gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Just couldn't sleep, I suppose."

"You hardly slept last night, too." Ren knelt down behind Rukia and gently ran her fingers through the girl's ebony hair. "Is this about Abarai-san?"

Rukia closed her eyes as she felt Ren's gentle fingers smooth out the tangles in her hair that never seemed to go away. She loved the way the elderly woman could make her feel at ease. In a way, she imagined Ren almost as a mother. She had been taking care of her since she first arrived in the Kuchiki manor, always listened to her whenever she had anything to say, and always seemed to know what was on her mind. Slowly, Rukia nodded. "But I guess I'm worried about Yuu-chan, too."  
"Yuu-chan?"

"Yuusuke." She paused after saying his name, but Ren didn't say anything. "As much as I resent what he did to Renji," the shinigami continued, "I suppose I know how he feels."

"What do you mean, Rukia-sama?" She stopped combing Rukia's hair with her fingers and shifted her body so that she now sat next to the younger girl and could see her face.

"I guess… I know how it feels to be abandoned." The statement left a cold silence in the room.

"Rukia," Ren began, "you know that Hisana-sama--"

"I know." Ren could see Rukia's hands gripping the garment of her hakama tightly. "I know that Hisana didn't mean to abandon me, and how she spent every moment of her life looking for me again. But it was still a scary feeling to grow up by myself. I always wondered if I had come to Soul Society by myself or if there was anyone else with me. When Nii-sama told me that I had a sister…" Rukia took a deep breath and slowly released it to calm herself. "Part of me felt betrayed, I suppose, even though I knew her intentions were good."

"How does that compare to Yuusuke-san?"

"Yuu-chan felt betrayed by us because he thought we abandoned him."

"But was that your intention?"

"No, I… We wanted to help, but…" The memory of Yuusuke's limp and bleeding body shot through Rukia's mind. "Instead, we left him to die."

Ren sighed. She opened her mouth to make a reply, but Rukia kept going.

"But we visited and prayed at the grave we made for him every day. For him and our other friends. Renji and I prayed that wherever they were, they were okay. We still divided our portions of food for five people instead of just two. We--"

"You never truly abandoned him, then," the elderly woman finally said. Rukia's silence gave her a cue to continue. "It seems to me that what you're feeling now is close to what Hisana-sama felt."

Rukia blinked. The same feelings as Hisana?

"You kept Yuusuke-san in your thoughts every day. You prayed for his well-being, whether he was dead or alive. There wasn't and there isn't much more you can do beyond that. What Yuusuke-san does with his life is not in your hands. It is in his. What truly matters is that you never forgot about him, just like Hisana never forgot about you."

Rukia suddenly felt closer to her sister than she ever had before. The white-knuckled fists that she had been clenching around the fabric of her hakama eased and released the material. She looked into the soft, light brown eyes of the woman next to her and gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Ren."

Ren reached out and ruffled Rukia's hair. Rukia scowled, feeling the tangles that had just been removed return to their places. Ren laughed lightly. "You didn't think your hair would stay neat for long, did you?"

Rukia's smile grew stronger.

Ren beckoned the girl towards her bed. "Get some sleep, Rukia-sama. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a better day."

* * *

**A/N: I know that the recent updates have already been kind of sporadic, but this is just letting you guys know that the next update probably won't be for another month or so. It's finals season (grahh), and after that, I'm off to FanimeCon. I'll finally bring the anticipated dinner scene in the next chapter! Thanks for all of your patience and support!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Forgive me! I know I promised this chapter would be out nearly a month ago, but writer's block hates me ;_; Without further ado~**

* * *

Rolling over in her bed, Rukia was surprised to feel the warmth of sunlight spreading over her face. Allowing one of her eyes to open a small sliver, she realized that sunlight was pouring through the window and spilling onto her bed. Looking out of the window, she saw that the sun was high in the sky, which meant that it must have been nearly noon already. What surprised her even more was the fact that no one had come in to wake her, which is what usually happened when she overslept. Byakuya made it clear that he didn't like it when Rukia slept through the morning. Living on her own for so many years, she wasn't accustomed to living on a schedule when she was first adopted into the Kuchiki family. She remembered waking up one morning when the sun had already risen halfway into the sky. Byakuya lectured her at breakfast about having wasted half the day already.

She stepped out of her room and made her way down the vast hall of the Kuchiki manor. Despite the fact that it was the middle of the day, everything seemed quieter than usual. She disregarded this and made her way to the front door, which she slid open and allowed the warmth of the sun to fill her body. Rukia decided that Ren was right. Today would be a good day.

No sooner had the petite shinigami stepped out of the manor than she pummeled into another person who was, presumably, awaiting entrance to the house.

Rukia was about to scold whomever it was who had the stupidity to stand like a brick wall in front of the entrance to her house when a familiar scent hit her. With her short height, her eyes stared straight into the chest of the person. She didn't dare look up just yet. This person wasn't dressed in shinigami robes like she expected but was dressed instead in an elaborate royal blue kimono. Rukia felt her eye twitch as her gaze traveled towards the face of the guest and confirmed her speculation. There was no mistaking the vivid red of that hair.

"R-Renji…?"

The man replied with a wide grin. "Yo, Rukia."

"Wh-What are you doing here? Why are you wearing that? Does Captain Unohana know that you're out? I thought that you--"

The taller man cupped his hand around the smaller woman's mouth to silence her. "You always ask too many questions. Can't you just be happy that I'm here?"

Rukia shoved the hand away. "Well, don't you think I have a right to ask them?!"

The only reply Renji could give was an obnoxious laugh, which was met with a deadly violet-eyed glare. He quickly composed himself and apologized.

"Captain Unohana gave the okay for my release last night," he explained.

"Okay, that answers one of my questions." Rukia crossed her arms, waiting for the red-headed man to continue.

"Well… your other questions can pretty much be answered with one reply." Renji hesitated. Rukia could see his expression become slightly flustered.

"Well?" she finally said when nothing else came.

The Sixth Division lieutenant took a deep breath before making his statement. "Captain Kuchiki invited me over for dinner tonight and this is awkward enough as it is and I thought that I should at least dress up a bit and not show up in my regular robes so I wanted to see if this was alright because this is really the only nice piece of clothing I have and that's why I'm here." He blurted everything out at once and let Rukia process everything herself.

"Nii-sama… what?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Renji continued, "He came by last night and told me to come to dinner tonight if I was feeling up to it."

Rukia looked skeptical.

"At least, I think that's what he meant. You know how he is with his words. And honestly, you think that I would put myself through this hell if I didn't think he was serious?" he sputtered.

Rukia cracked a small smile. "I suppose not." She slipped an arm through Renji's and led him through the courtyard. "You look great, and I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll be right next to you." She slid her arm down and linked her fingers with his.

The red-head had to admit that he was grateful for that.

---

The head cook stared intensely at the counter filled with various ingredients for the dinner she was to prepare that night. The younger chefs stood around her in an awkward silence as the observed her contemplation.

"Ren-san?" one of them finally asked. "Is something the matter?"

The elderly woman hummed deeply. "We are preparing a meal in which Byakuya-sama and Abarai-san will be eating."

The others looked confusedly at each other. "Yes…" another chef said. "We were aware of this since Ren-san told us of her plan a few days ago."

"But what didn't occur to me," Ren continued, ignoring the comments that she received in between her rambling, "was the fact that Byakuya-sama enjoys spicy food and dislikes sweet food while Abarai-san is the complete opposite."

Everyone in the kitchen began to see her dilemma.

"Isn't it more important to satisfy Byakuya-sama's tastes?" one cook inquired.

"But Abarai-san will be a guest of the Kuchiki household. We have to meet his requests as well," argued another.

"Or they can both just suck it up and deal with whatever we feed them," a lazy voice came from the back of the kitchen.

A chatter of agreement followed the last statement.

Ren sighed. Somehow she knew this wouldn't be easy.

---

"Renji, have you ever thought about what it would be like to live in the real world?"

The red-head's eyes flicked open and stared at the violet-eyed face above him. "You mean with Ichigo and the others?"

Rukia decided it would be best to take their minds off of what was to come later that day. She had led Renji through the courtyard until she came upon the one cherry blossom tree that she had always gone to in order to clear her mind when she first moved into the Kuchiki manor. The ebony-haired shinigami slipped her arm out of her escort's and leaned her back against the tree before sliding herself down and plopping herself in a comfortable position. She beckoned the still-standing man to join her, but instead of sitting next to her, he laid down and placed his head in her lap. Her small hands untied the ribbon that kept his unruly hair in place and let the red locks cascade onto her legs.

"Well not necessarily _with_ them," she said as she ran her fingers through his crimson locks. "Just the idea of living there instead of here in Soul Society."

Renji closed his eyes in thought, being calmed by the soothing touch of Rukia's hands. "I don't know. The real world is filled with so many things that we don't know. I have a feeling that we'd actually be more miserable there, don't you think?"

Rukia was about to answer, but Renji kept talking. "Anyway, I kinda like it here in Soul Society. Things aren't half-bad." He opened one eye and peered up at the girl. "It's where I met you, isn't it?"

Rukia froze for a split second and then gave a soft laugh. "I suppose that is a perk of this place."

The petite shinigami followed her partner's lead and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the trunk of the tree while she still lazily drew her fingers through Renji's hair. The couple sat in silence for a few moments, only letting the occasional gentle breeze disturb them.

---

"Rukia-sama! Rukia-sama!"

Rukia stirred and opened her eyes. As her vision began to clear, she saw one of the servants from the mansion panting in front of her. "What's the matter, Aoi?"

"What are you doing out here? Ren-san has been looking for you for hours!" The young servant's face was flushed like she really had been running for hours.

By this time, Renji had pushed himself off of Rukia's lap and sat next to her, extending his legs out in front of him. He had forgotten how troublesome it was to sit in a kimono.

"Hours? We've only been out here--"

"For too long! Let's go!" Aoi grabbed Rukia's hand and hoisted her up. "You know how Ren-san gets when we have guests."

"But it's just--"

"She goes ballistic and wants everything to be absolutely perfect," the girl continued, ignoring Rukia's attempted interjections. "She must have been scolded by Byakuya-sama in the past or something."

Aoi continued to rant while Rukia waved a quick goodbye to Renji, who was still sitting on the ground with an amused expression on his face.

"Oh, where are my manners." Aoi quickly bowed towards Renji. "Please excuse us, Abarai-san."

The red-head gave a chuckle and nodded his head. The servant grabbed Rukia by the arm and began dragging her into the manor.

"Aoi, you're taking me in like I'm a prisoner," the ebony-haired shinigami joked.

"I'm sorry, Rukia-sama. I'm just following what Ren-san told me to do."

Before she knew it, Rukia found herself before a very distressed Ren. Aoi wasn't kidding.

"Rukia-sama, where have you been?!" Ren beckoned the young girl into her room where an elaborate purple kimono was laid out on the bed. "Thank you, Aoi." The servant quickly bowed and disappeared. "It's almost time, Rukia-sama. This is no time for you to be daydreaming."

It wasn't until now that Rukia had realized she and Renji had actually fallen asleep underneath the tree.

"S-Sorry, Ren." The shinigami didn't know what else she could say while the elderly woman bustled about, removing the usual black uniform and replacing it with the kimono that had been on the bed just minutes ago. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but… shouldn't you be in the kitchen?"

Ren dismissed Rukia's question with a wave of her hand. "The others know what they're doing. I've been waiting for the chance to do this for Rukia-sama."

Rukia immediately felt the heavier weight of the kimono fall onto her shoulders. She had only worn this garment once before – when she was first introduced to the Kuchiki elders. Needless to say, it didn't bear a lot of good memories, but Rukia hoped tonight would change that. She had to admit that she did enjoy wearing the elegant garment, with the gold embroidery winding down her left side and wrapping around the base of the kimono. The young girl was just beginning to recollect her admiration for the clothing, and before she knew it, Ren was nearly finished dressing her. Rukia felt her give one final tug on the gold-colored, purple-trimmed obi that accented the rest of the kimono. Ren was definitely not an amateur. With a flick of her wrist, the woman bound Rukia's ebony hair with a clip and attached it to the back of her head, making the usual untidy locks look almost elegant.

"You're all set, Rukia-sama." Ren's voice finally seemed to relax a bit as she gave a sigh of relief and stepped back to observe her work. "And just in time, too. I don't smell anything burning yet, but I should check in any case." The elderly woman trotted out the door and stopped in the hallway. "You look beautiful, Rukia-sama," she said with a warm smile before she disappeared.

Sometimes Rukia didn't have to wonder what it would have been like to have a mother. Ren was more than enough.

---

Saying that Renji was nervous would be an understatement. He could feel the sweat collecting in his palms as he sat in silence at the dinner table with Byakuya, and only Byakuya.

'_Where the hell is Rukia?'_ He always was impatient. The thought of striking a conversation with his captain had crossed his mind, but for some reason, he felt that discussing Sixth Division business wasn't exactly appropriate in the Kuchiki manor. It didn't help that Byakuya wasn't doing anything to kill the silence either. He merely sat there, a stoic statue dressed in a simple deep green kimono that made Renji feel a bit overdressed. Byakuya sat with his eyes closed in thought as he awaited the presence of his little sister and the meal.

Renji cleared his throat, a little more loudly than he had intended, which drew the Kuchiki heir's attention.

Rather than saying anything, Byakuya simply looked toward one of the servants standing nearby. In an instant, he brought out a tray that held a small kettle of hot tea and two cups. After the servant had set the items onto the table, Byakuya leaned forward and filled each cup with the steaming green tea and pushed one towards his lieutenant. Renji merely blinked and uttered a rather nervous and choked, "Thank you." Byakuya returned to his former position.

The cup merely gave Renji something new to fidget with. He took one sip out of politeness, but he wasn't really parched at all. He just wanted Rukia to hurry up and get the hell out there already.

"How is your injury, Renji?"

The question caught the red-headed shinigami off-guard. "It's healing just fine, Captain." He was grateful that his voice didn't give away his nervousness.

"How long have you been with Rukia?"

If Renji had been drinking tea at that precise moment, he was sure he would have spit it out. He wasn't sure if the eerie calmness of Byakuya's voice as he asked the question was a good or bad sign.

Right on cue, the door to the dining room slid open and Renji had to keep his mouth from falling open.

"I apologize for the wait, Nii-sama." Rukia stepped into the room and bowed towards Byakuya before taking her seat next to him and opposite Renji. The red-head's eyes were still gawking at her, and she immediate shot a glare that told him to stop. Only then did he snap out of his trance and remember where he was. He had to admit she looked _damn good_, but this wasn't exactly the place to tell her that.

Ren had quietly snuck in behind Rukia and followed her actions, bowing towards her master. "Dinner shall be served shortly." Rukia saw the faintest of smirks on the corners of the head cook's lips as she slipped away once again towards the kitchen.

"Is Nii-sama well this evening?" Rukia began talking with her older brother, and to Renji's surprise, he actually gave responses that proved he was actually human. Nevertheless, he couldn't bring himself to stop staring at Rukia as she immersed herself in conversation. The kimono she wore was perfect, in his opinion. The deep purple shade of the garment brought out the shining violet of her eyes, which Renji had always found to be her most beautiful feature. It was no wonder that he didn't even hear when Rukia asked him a question and had to repeat his name several times with each succession growing louder in order to catch his attention.

"Wh-What?" Renji probably should have felt embarrassed, but he didn't care too much at the moment. Rukia felt otherwise.

"I was asking if you would mind telling Nii-sama that amusing story about the toad and the fish that you used to tell me all the time when we were kids." It was kind of scary how the tone of Rukia's voice almost matched her elder brother's. Even if Rukia didn't like the idea of being a noble, she couldn't deny that some of the habits were rubbing off on her.

"Oh, uh, yes…" As Renji told his story, he couldn't help but notice that Byakuya wasn't paying the least bit of attention to him. Rather, he seemed fixated on the small giggles and smiles that would be emitted from Rukia from time to time. If Renji didn't know better, he'd almost think that the Sixth Division Captain had the faintest trace of a smile dancing upon his lips as he watched his little sister enjoy this childhood story.

When he finished his story, Rukia couldn't hide her laughter and she burst into a fit of giggles. Renji smiled proudly. After all these years, it still made Rukia smile and laugh like that. Byakuya seemed pleased as well, in his cool and stoic way as always. At that moment, the food began to arrive. Renji had to admit that he wasn't too excited when he saw that the food had a slight red tint to it, which meant only one thing to him. It would be spicy.

'_Suck it up, Renji. It's for Rukia.'_ He sucked in a deep breath. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" chorused the two Kuchikis.

Renji tried to pick a piece off of the fish in front of him that didn't seem to be tinged with a lighter shade of red than the rest. Even so, it was difficult for him to swallow and he nearly gagged but quickly downed it with some green tea. Renji wasn't sure what was worse – the burning of the spicy food or the burning of the hot tea – but he was sure that the color of his face nearly matched the color of his hair now.

"Renji?" Rukia perked as she swallowed a mouthful of rice. "Are you alright?"

Renji gave a small cough and tried to pass it off as clearing his throat. Very loudly. "I-I'm fine." He forced a smile and shoveled in some rice, hoping that the neutral taste of it would balance out whatever it was that was happening in his mouth. He stole a glance at his captain sitting next to him, calmly and neatly eating his meal without so much as a cough or sniffle from the spices. Renji sometimes wondered if Byakuya Kuchiki was really human. But of course, he could never say that out loud.

---

Renji wasn't quite sure how he survived the meal without passing out, but he decided it was best to not complain and to not think about the agony his throat was in right now. He looked across the table at Rukia, who gave him an apologetic look. As Ren and the other servants came by to clear the dishes, she whispered in his ear, "I'm very sorry, Abarai-san, but I will make it up to you."

He saw what the elderly woman meant when she brought out slices of strawberry cake for the three of them. Rukia smiled as she saw Renji's expression brighten. She always remembered what a sweet tooth he had. When they still lived in Rukongai, Renji would be the one who would swipe candy from the sweets vendors while the other four of them went and got real food. They never complained. If it made Renji happy, then they let him do as he pleased. Besides, he always got enough for the five of them to share.

Byakuya, on the other hand, crinkled his nose ever so slightly at the sight of the sweet cake. Dessert was so rarely served at the Kuchiki household, but he figured if his lieutenant could suck it up and get through the meal with no actual complaints, then he, Byakuya Kuchiki, could surely get through dessert in the same manner.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed that! Sorry again for the delay. I'm thinking about wrapping this fic up in the next chapter =]**


	11. Chapter 11

Renji should have felt a huge burden lifted off of his shoulders when he excused himself from the dinner table, but he somehow felt it increase instead. Every thought in his mind told him that he had embarrassed himself in front of Byakuya. Not to mention his stomach was making an odd gurgling noise that he was blaming on the sudden ingestion of spicy food.

Needless to say, Renji wasn't feeling his best at the moment.

And he wasn't quite sure where he was either. After he had disappeared from the dining room, Renji kept wandering aimlessly down the winding halls, apologizing to the servants he sometimes bumped into. The rooms seemed to get bigger as he passed them by, but that may just be his imagination playing tricks on him.

"Renji!"

He almost didn't want to respond to Rukia's call.

"Renji, where are you going? You got up so suddenly. I think Ren might have been a little offended in thinking that you didn't like the food or something." Her violet eyes rose to meet his darkened ones. "Renji?"

"The Captain hates me," the red-head blurted without turning towards the petite woman.

"What makes you--"

"He just does. I can feel it."

If Rukia didn't find the crestfallen expression on Renji's face to be somewhat endearing, she probably would have slapped him. "What makes you think Nii-sama hates you?" Her voice was firm.

"I'm dating his little sister," he replied matter-of-factly.

"And your point is?"

"I… I don't know. It's just a feeling."

Renji heard Rukia slide open a door behind him. Before he knew it, he felt a hard push against his back as Rukia's hands shoved his body into the now open room. A quick scan of the space told him that this was an empty guest room. "Ruki--" He heard the door slam shut and stopped cold when he saw her eyes glaring up at him.

"So what if Nii-sama doesn't like you?" The question was a simple one, but the answer was so complicated.

"Wasn't that the whole point of this dinner? To impress him?" Renji was feeling some of his dejection transform into frustration.

"Yes, and so what if it failed? So what if Nii-sama doesn't approve? I li—I _love_ you." She stammered the last line. "Isn't that enough?"

They both took deep breaths to calm themselves. Renji sunk onto the sofa that stood in the middle of the room. "Of course it's enough," he sighed. "It would just be nice if I didn't have to worry about what he thinks of me whenever I'm around him. Which is a lot, mind you."

Rukia chuckled. "Since when does Renji Abarai care about what others think of him?"

"When that person happens to not only be your older brother but also my captain."

---

"Byakuya-sama, this isn't like you."

The Kuchiki heir was still sitting at the table as Ren and the other servants cleared the dishes. He usually didn't linger around after meals, and even if he did, he definitely never watched the servants work. He simply expected them to do it. Ren suspected that this was either really good news or really bad.

"Byakuya-sama?" she repeated herself after a few seconds when her master did nothing to acknowledge that he heard her.

This time he glanced at her, but she wasn't really sure what to make of the look in his eyes. They seemed unnaturally… calm.

"Excuse me," the Sixth Division Captain said suddenly and disappeared from the dining table. The elderly woman stared at his back as he walked down the empty hallway. It didn't matter how many years she had been working for him. Byakuya Kuchiki would always remain a mystery to her.

---

Byakuya made his way through the manor and to the gardens. He passed by the koi pond where he heard faint splashes from the fish slapping their fins softly in the water. He bypassed the cherry blossoms and stopped instead before the plum blossom trees that had fully bloomed.

"Your favorite, right, Hisana?" he said to the tree as he gently lay a hand against its trunk. "I could never forget." The corners of his lips curved upwards ever so slightly.

---

They had switched places.

Rukia now sat on the couch while a brooding Renji paced back and forth before her, the padding of his feet hitting the wooden floors with a soft and rhythmic _thump-thump_.

It was driving her insane.

"Are you trying to wear a hole in the ground?" she asked irritatedly.

The red-head stopped abruptly. "I-I'm sorry, Rukia. I don't mean to--"

"Then don't," she said flatly.

A painful silence fell between the two of them. Renji remained standing there, staring awkwardly at the ground, while Rukia stayed planted on the sofa with her arms crossed. Eventually, it was Renji who couldn't stand it anymore. "It would just be a pain if Captain Kuchiki didn't understand, you know?"

Rukia sighed. She opened her mouth to respond but instead felt a hand brush her cheek and lift her chin.

"But you're right. Like always." It was a little creepy to Rukia how Renji's expression had completely changed. His eyes were soft and a small smile lingered on his lips. Frankly, Rukia thought it was some kind of joke if he wasn't looking her straight in the eye.

She blinked, not really knowing how to respond. "Well, ah…" She hated when Renji knew exactly what to say and do to make her become helpless. But at the same time, she had to admit she loved it, too.

"I have an idea," he said as he extended his arm out to her, offering to lift her from her sitting position.

Rukia took his hand, and he swiftly and easily brought her tiny form onto her feet. "Let's hear it." Her hand still lay in Renji's.

"How's a trip to Rukongai tomorrow sound?"

Rukia couldn't help but feel her body tense up at the idea. After the incident with Yuusuke, she was reluctant to return to that place for a while. Despite her talk with Ren, Rukia still felt some guilt over the situation. Renji, noticing her expression harden, gave the hand he held a gentle squeeze. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault?"

"But--"

Renji's scoff cut Rukia's response off. "You can really be stubborn sometimes. Get it through your thick head that we act of our own accord. Me, Captain Kuchiki, Ichigo. We protect you because we care about you and want to help you. Now stop worrying and be glad you have such great people in your life."

"Is that last part supposed to be a boost to your already over-inflated ego?" the smaller shinigami quipped. She giggled at the glare that she received from her partner. "I'm sor--"

"And stop apologizing, already, will ya? You don't have to be sorry for every little thing."

A faint smile crossed Rukia's lips. "So this means that you're okay with the whole Nii-sama situation?"

"As far as I'm concerned, if Captain Kuchiki has a problem with this, that's too bad for him because nothing's changing."

"Well look at you," Rukia laughed. "This is the Renji I know."

"And love, of course," the red-head grinned as he pulled her into a closer embrace.

"Of course," she mumbled into the fabric of his shihakushou.

---

It was a mild day on the streets of Inuzuri. The same men were in the marketplace selling whatever they could to try and make whatever money they could. They yelled and haggled with passersby, attempting to draw them into their own shops. Children ran about, laughing with mischievous grins as they prided themselves on their latest steal. Others stayed in the shadows, making themselves as inconspicuous as possible yet hoping for a generous soul to share their rations with them.

Rukia and Renji made their way through the familiar roads, catching sight of a few familiar faces that had undoubtedly aged. The petite woman held three small bouquets of carnations in her arms. Renji was hesitant to wander through the streets of Rukongai carrying flowers in his hands, and Rukia didn't feel like reasoning with him. They reached the bottom of the path that diverged upwards towards the cliff where the graves of their friends lay. The redheaded man gently placed his hand on his partner's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. Rukia responded with a smile and slipped her own hand into his.

As they reached the top, both of them noticed something glimmering on one of the graves. Realizing that it was Yuusuke's, they quickened their pace and stopped when they caught sight of the object.

It was a single dagger, cleansed of any dirt or blood that had once tainted it.

Rukia and Renji looked at the weapon placed before Yuusuke's grave and then turned to look at each other.

"Looks like Yuusuke'll be just fine, Rukia," Renji said as she knelt down to place one of the three bouquets next to the dagger.

"Yeah," came the soft reply.

---

By the time the two of them returned to the Kuchiki manor, it was nearly dusk. The faint light of the moon could be seen in the darkening sky as the sun sank ever lower on the horizon.

"We're home," Rukia called out as she pushed the front door open.

"Welcome home, Rukia-sama. Abarai-san." Ren bowed towards them. "How was Rukongai?"

Rukia and Renji glanced at each other and said, "It was great," in unison.

The elderly woman smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Ah, Ren, what's that?" Rukia pointed at a folded piece of paper that lay on the dining table. It was usually Byakuya's rule that everything be put away and for everything to be in order. She rarely ever saw anything out of place. "Did Nii-sama forget it after his calligraphy?"

Ren laughed. "Byakuya-sama forgetting to clean up after himself? You and I both know that hell would probably freeze over before that happens."

The three of them shared a laugh before Ren continued. "That letter is from Byakuya-sama, though."

"Letter? To who?" Rukia asked.

"To his favorite little sister," Ren teased.

Rukia merely blinked at the response. "To… me?"

Renji walked over, picked the piece of paper up, and waved it at the shorter shinigami. Rukia darted over and snatched it from his hands. As she unfolded it, Ren called Renji towards her and they both slipped out of the room.

Rukia probably would have felt better if Renji were still with her, but at the same time, she didn't know what Byakuya had written to her. It may have been best for her to be alone after all. Her heart pounded as her trembling hands flattened the letter out for her to read.

_Rukia,_

_I know you do not always agree with the things that I say or do. Regardless, you always stand by me. When I first told you about Hisana all those years ago, you did not hate me for keeping such a secret from you. When I had allowed your execution to occur, you did not fight to change my opinion. When I forbade your promotion to the level of a lieutenant not long after Shiba Kaien's death, you did not protest. You understood my underlying motives, even if most others did not._

_I always wish for your happiness, Rukia._

_The promise that I made to Hisana is the most important promise that I have ever made. I vowed to protect her little sister. Protecting her means wishing her well, too._

_I've always noticed the way that you look at Renji. It's the same way that I had looked at Hisana when I first found her._

_Contrary to popular opinion, I do know what it is to love someone._

_Be happy with Renji, Rukia. Live a life that I have always wanted to live with Hisana._

_And of course, do inform me if he does anything that displeases you._

_Byakuya_

Rukia's eyes stopped where the blank ink stopped flowing, but she felt her heart continue to pound. Not believing what she had just read, she drew the letter closer to her eyes and scanned it once more. It was definitely real. A huge grin spread across her face, and before she knew it, she found herself sprinting to her brother's room. Not caring whether it was a "noble" thing to do or not, she slid the door open and found Byakuya sitting at his table in the center of the room with a rather bewildered expression on his face upon seeing Rukia so suddenly.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried, her grin still plastered to her face.

"Is something wrong?" His tone of voice was the same as always. His dark gray eyes caught sight of the letter his little sister grasped in her hand.

Without another word, Rukia ran in and threw her arms around Byakuya. "Thank you, Nii-sama. Thank you," she said into his shoulder.

To Rukia's surprise, Byakuya gave a slight chuckle and placed his hand on her back, returning the hug.

"So this is where you went."

Rukia pushed herself off of Byakuya and turned to the doorway, where Ren and Renji were both standing, sharing almost as wide of a grin as Rukia had.

"You knew, didn't you?' Rukia shot the head cook a playful glare.

Ren laughed in reply. "In all the years that I've been here, there hasn't been a single secret that goes on in the Kuchiki household that I don't know about."

"Is that really wise to say with Captain Kuchiki right there?" Renji said as he scratched his head.

They, including Byakuya, all laughed. It had been a while since Ren last heard such a pleasant sound fill the Kuchiki manor. The place may house a noble family, but they are a family nonetheless. It can't be all serious work and business all the time. It shouldn't be.

"Ah, Renji!" Ren pushed the redheaded man forward. "Come now, don't be shy."

Renji stumbled forward carrying a tray of onigiri. Blood rushed to his face in embarrassment.

Rukia laughed. "Did you make these?"

"Yes, they're edible, if that's what you're asking." Renji stuck his tongue out to her. She reciprocated the gesture.

He walked over and placed the tray on Byakuya's table. "If you'd please, Captain Kuchiki."

The Kuchiki head took one of the rice balls and briefly examined it before taking a bite. He yielded no response as he swallowed and consumed the rest.

Rukia reached for one next. "If Nii-sama has no complaints, it has to be good," she teased. She took a bite and tasted pickled cucumber as the filling of the one that she picked. It wasn't a traditional filling, but Renji must have known how she liked cucumbers. The shorter woman offered her half-eaten onigiri to her partner, and he ate the rest from her hand.

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: White carnations weren't a random flower I picked XD They carry the meaning of remembrance.  
**

**And there you have the (extremely delayed) conclusion of the story! Thank you, thank you to all of you for your support and patience. I really do appreciate it, and I hope you'll enjoy my future stories as well! ^^**


End file.
